Szablon:News/archiwum24
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 *Archiwum do 11.02.11 2011 Kwiecień *Krasic zadowolony z pierwszego sezonu :Milos Krasic jest zadowolony ze swojego pierwszego sezonu w Juventusie. Serbski skrzydłowy trafił do Turynu z CSKA Moskwa i w niezwykle krótkim czasie stał się czołową postacią nowego zespołu. Jeśli chodzi o moje osobiste osiągnięcia, to jestem naprawdę zadowolony. Mogę mieć do siebie jedynie pretensje o ilość zdobytych bramek. Mogło być ich trochę więcej. Kiedy zdobyłem najładniejszą? Bez wątpienia przeciwko Romie. Chciałbym podkreślić, że ten sezon nie jest jeszcze stracony. Do końca rozgrywek pozostało siedem kolejek i musimy zrobić wszystko co w naszej mocy, by odnieść jak najwięcej zwycięstw. 120px|right *Del Piero: Jesteśmy zespołem :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero uważa, że ostatnie zwycięstwo nad Romą pokazało, że w jego drużynie panuje jedność. Bianconeri wygrali na Stadio Olimpico 2:0 i zachowali szanse na zajęcie miejsca gwarantującego udział w Lidze Europejskiej. 36-letni zawodnik podkreślił, że Juve nie może teraz spocząć na laurach, tylko powinno pójść za ciosem i pokonać kolejnych rywali. Zwycięstwo było bardzo ważne dla naszej drugiej połowy sezonu. Narzuciliśmy nasz styl gry na stadionie, gdzie nie gra się łatwo. Jesteśmy zespołem i to widać w tym trudnym okresie. Jednak nie możemy na tym poprzestać. *Juventus rozpoczął rozmowy z Liverpoolem :Juventus rozpoczął rozmowy z Liverpoolem na temat transferu definitywnego Alberto Aquilaniego, informują media we Włoszech. 26-latek przebywa w Turynie w tym sezonie na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Włosi zapewnili sobie opcję transferu definitywnego za kwotę około 16,5 miliona euro. Jak donosi La Gazzetta dello Sport, Juventus jest w stanie zapłacić 12 milionów i w tym celu rozpoczął negocjacje z Liverpoolem. Aquilani chwali sobie powrót do Juventusu: Dziękuje Bianconeri za powrót do reprezentacji Włoch. Moja sytuacja jest zależna od klubu, ale chętnie tutaj zostanę. Aquilani rozegrał w tym sezonie 27 spotkań ligowych w których dwukrotnie trafiał do siatki rywala. 120px|right *Marrotta: Musimy wierzyć w awans do Ligi Mistrzów :Po serii dwóch zwycięstw z rzędu dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Beppe Marrotta odzyskał wiarę w możliwość awansu do Ligi Mistrzów, apelując do swoich piłkarzy, by ci do końca walczyli o realizację tego trudnego zadania. Patrząc na tabelę i ciągłe niespodzianki, musimy do końca starać się o awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Oczywiście będzie o to bardzo trudno, ale my musimy spróbować i walczyć do ostatniego dnia rozgrywek. Po ostatnim zwycięstwie nad Romą, drugim z rzędu w spotkaniach ligowych, Juventus zmniejszył o trzy oczka stratę do czwartego w tabeli Udinese Calcio. Obecnie różnica ta i tak jest jednak spora, bowiem wynosi aż osiem punktów, a do końca rozgrywek ligowych pozostało do rozegrania jeszcze tylko siedem kolejek. W najbliższej Stara Dama podejmie na swoim obiekcie nie grającą już o nic Genoę 1893. *Giuseppe Marotta: Pirlo i Bastos mogą grać w Juventusie :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn - Giuseppe Marotta potwierdził, że Stara Dama jest zainteresowana zarówno Andreą Pirlo, jak i Michelem Bastosem. Ponadto Alberto Aquilani prawdopodobnie pozostanie w stolicy Piemontu. Pirlo i Bastos SA piłkarzami, którzy mogą grać w Juventusie. W przypadku tego pierwszego czekamy jednak na ruch Milanu, później zobaczymy. Potrzebujemy dwóch klasowych piłkarzy, jednego pomocnika i napastnika. Buffon? Zostaje z nami. Mexes i Vucinić? To dwaj bardzo ważni piłkarze dla Romy, na pewno byliby przydatni. Aquilani zostanie z nami na 80 procent. Negocjujemy z Liverpoolem. Mazzarri i Spalletti? Jak każdy klub nie potrzebujemy tylko piłkarzy, alei dobrego trenera, jaki niewątpliwie jest Del Neri. Walter wykonał w Napoli kawał dobrej pracy i ciężko będzie go wyrwać. Spalletti natomiast jest w Zenicie tak ważny, jak car w Rosji i sądzę, że nawet jeśli wróci do Włoch, to jeszcze nie w tym roku. 120px|right *Giovinco, Pasquato i Rossi w Juventusie? :Juventus Turyn ma zamiar dokonać latem kilku wzmocnień. Stara Dama już wydaje się mieć upatrzonych piłkarzy, którzy mogliby trafić do stolicy Piemontu i teraz nie pozostaje już nic innego, jak tylko przystąpić do negocjacji. Nieudane transfery Felipe Melo i Christiana Poulsena mają być nauczką na przyszłość. Teraz Juve życzyłoby sobie, aby do zespołu powrócił wypożyczony do FC Parmy z opcją pierwokupu połowy karty Sebastian Giovinco, a ponadto Bianconeri chcą ściągnąć Cristiana Pasquato (aktualnie wypożyczony z Juventusu do Modeny) oraz pozyskać z Villarreal Giuseppe Rossiego. *Juventus chce przedłużyć kontrakt ze Storarim :Juventus Turyn jest gotowy zaoferować nowy kontrakt bramkarzowi Marco Storariego. Stara Dama chce zatrzymać 34-latka do czerwca 2014 roku - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. Storari trafił do Juventusu latem 2010 roku z Milanu. W tym sezonie rozegrał już 22 spotkania w Serie A, między innymi wykorzystując problemy zdrowotne Gianluigiego Buffona. Storari z bardzo dobrej strony zaprezentował się między innymi w ostatnim ligowym meczu z Romą. Mało prawdopodobne jest, aby Storari mógł liczyć na regularne występy, jeżeli Buffon będzie w pełni gotowy do gry. Nie mniej jednak reprezentant Włoch jest nieustannie łączony z opuszczeniem Juventusu. Wówczas Storari miałby szansę być pierwszym bramkarzem. W najbliższym czasie obie strony będą prowadziły negocjacje. Juventus liczy na podpisanie nowego kontraktu jeszcze przed zakończeniem obecnego sezonu. 120px|right *Marotta: Juventus chce kupić 3-4 piłkarzy :Generalny menedżer Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta ujawnił, że latem klub będzie starał się zatrudnić 3-4 piłkarzy. Bianconeri mają tym razem nastawić się na jakość, a nie ilość, tak by móc w kolejnym sezonie skutecznie walczyć o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Marotta nie ujawnia nazwisk, ale nie zaprzeczył, że na liście mogą się znaleźć m.in. Mirko Vucinic i Jeremy Menez z Romy. Tak, w tym sezonie pracowaliśmy nad ilością, a teraz musimy pracować nad jakością. Musimy zatrudnić trzech lub czterech czołowych piłkarzy. Są takie zamiary ze strony władz klubu. Mirko Vucinic i Jeremy Menez? Będziemy myśleć później. To dwaj dobrzy piłkarze, których Roma chciałaby zatrzymać. *Montolivo na celowniku Juventusu "Riccardo Montolivo nadal nie przedłużył kontraktu z ACF Fiorentiną i coraz bardziej prawdopodobny wydaje się być jego rozbrat z ekipą z Florencji. Do grona zespołów zabiegających o pomocnika włączył się Juventus Turyn. O zawodnika już od jakiegoś czasu zabiega Inter Mediolan. Jak zdążył poinformować menedżer Montolivo, w chwili obecnej podjęcie decyzji w sprawie przyszłości piłkarza jest po prostu niemożliwe. 120px|right *Del Neri: Juventus jest nieprzewidywalny :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri był zadowolony po wygranym 2:0 meczu z Romą. Trener Starej Damy stwierdził także, że jego drużyna jest bardzo nieprzewidywalna. Nadal rozwijamy się jako zespół. Ten Juventus jest w stanie pokonać każdy wielki zespół, ale możemy również przegrać z mniejszymi klubami. Wszystko jest możliwe z tym zespołem. Del Neri wyjaśnił również, że mówiąc o tym, że pokonanie Romy pozwoli klubowi zachować szansę na grę w pucharach, nie myślał o Lidze Mistrzów. Nigdy nie powiedziałem,, że zwycięstwo z Romą pozwoli nam na włączenie się do walki o Ligę Mistrzów. Mówiłem o europejskich pucharach, a nie konkretnie o Lidze Mistrzów. Nie chcę tworzyć żadnych nieporozumień. Mamy jeszcze osiem punktów straty do miejsca premiowanego grą w Lidze Mistrzów i nie wiem, czy jesteśmy w stanie to odrobić. *Montella: Więcej oczekiwałem od napastników :Trener Romy Vincenzo Montella po przegranym 0:2 spotkaniu z Juventusem Turyn przyznał, że więcej oczekiwał od napastników swojego zespołu. Rzymianie stworzyli sobie kilka dogodnych okazji, ale nie zdołali trafić do siatki rywali. To było ważne spotkanie, również ze względu na wyniki wcześniejszych spotkań, co być może nas rozproszyło. Trzeba jednak także spojrzeć na pozytywne aspekty. W pierwszej połowie graliśmy świetnie, trafiliśmy w poprzeczkę. Możemy jeszcze wiele osiągnąć w tym sezonie. Marco Storari zaliczał świetnie interwencje. Nie można zapominać, że był w młodzieżowej akademii Romy. Można więc powiedzieć, że jest dobrze wyszkolony. Oczekuję czegoś więcej od Vucinicia i Meneza. Gdy gra się trzema napastnikami, nie można sobie pozwolić na marnowanie okazji. 120px|right *Krasić szczęśliwy po pokonaniu Romy :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Milos Krasić nie krył zadowolenia po wygranym 2:0 niedzielnym spotkaniu z Romą na wyjeździe. Reprezentant Serbii wierzy, że Stara Dama jest jeszcze w stanie osiągnąć postawione przed nią cele. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z tego wieczoru, ponieważ mój gol przerwał impas. Jestem także zadowolony z gry całej drużyny, ponieważ udało nam się pokonać silnego rywala. To spotkanie pokazało, że Juventus może jeszcze osiągnąć ważne cele. Teraz musimy skupić się na następnym spotkaniu. Wiemy, że to będzie kolejny trudny test, ale jest w naszym zasięgu. *Serie A (31/38): Roma 0-2 Juventus :Do dwóch punktów została zniwelowana strata Juventusu do Romy, dzięki dzisiejszemu zwycięstwu Starej Damy w stolicy kraju w stosunku 2:0. Gole dla zwycięzców zdobyli Krasić i Matri. :Roma - Juventus 0-2 (0-0) :bramki: 60' Krasic, 75' Matri :Roma (4-2-3-1): Doni - Burdisso, Mexes (51' Cassetti), Juan, Riise - De Rossi, Pizarro - Menez, Perrotta (73' Taddei), Vucinic (73' Borriello) - Totti :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Motta (45' Grygera), Barzagli, Bonucci, Grosso (82' Sorensen) - Krasic (88' Salihamidzic), Aquilani, Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Matri, Pepe :żółte kartki: 32' Pizarro - 25' Grosso, 66' Marchisio :sędzia: Rocchi 120px|right *Vincenzo Montella: Juventus ma swoje słabości :Vincenco Montella, który tak na dobrą sprawę dopiero niedawno rozpoczął swoją przygodę z ławką trenerską chce wykorzystać wszystkie słabości Juventusu Turyn. Szkoleniowiec AS Romy liczy na trzy punkty. Juventus ma swoje słabości, a my postaramy się je wykorzystać, aby nie stracić kontaktu do najlepszych w lidze. De Rossi? Czuje się dobrze, ostatnie doniesienia prasowe nie mają żadnego znaczenia, on myśli tylko o Romie. Także Totti czuje się dobrze, ale jego siłami muszę dobrze dysponować, bo będę go potrzebował także w innych meczach. Kto faworytem? Nie wiem. Juventus potrzebuje punktów, ale tak samo i my nie możemy sobie pozwolić na ich stratę. Ostatnio przegrywaliśmy z nimi u siebie w Rzymie i ja chciałbym odwrócić tą tendencję. Czy nadal będę prowadził Romę w przyszłym sezonie? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale nie sądzę. *Del Neri: Wygramy dla Ligi Mistrzów :Trener Luigi Del Neri ma nadzieję, że pomimo poważnych problemów kadrowych Juventus Turyn powalczy o trzy punkty w konfrontacji z AS Romą. Włoch cały czas ma nadzieję, że Juve zakończy sezon na czwartym miejscu w lidze. Postaramy się zaprezentować możliwie jak najlepiej. Wiemy, że mamy problemy kadrowe, ale mamy też swoje cele, które musimy się starać zrealizować jeszcze w tym sezonie. Jeśli pokonamy Romę, to zbliżymy się do naszego rywala na odległość dwóch punktów i będziemy jeszcze mogli myśleć o udziale w Lidze Mistrzów. 120px|right *Van Gaal wyląduje w Turynie :Odchodzący po tym sezonie z Bayernu Monachium Louis van Gaal ma znaleźć zatrudnienie w Juventusie. Taką informację podaje "Bild", powołując się na jego żonę, która została podsłuchana podczas prywatnej rozmowy. Truus van Gaal podczas obiadu z przyjaciółmi w jednej z monachijskich restauracji miała powiedzieć: - Możemy przeprowadzić się do Turynu. Holenderski szkoleniowiec miałby zastąpić w drużynie "Starej Damy" Luigiego Del Neriego, pod którego wodzą turyńczycy notują słaby sezon. Juventus zajmuje dopiero siódme miejsce w tabeli Serie A i prawdopodobnie drugi rok z rzędu nie zakwalifikuje się do Ligi Mistrzów. Dlatego wśród członków zarządu "Starej Damy" panuje przekonanie, że po zakończeniu tej edycji rozgrywek włoskiego szkoleniowca ma zastąpić Van Gaal, który po sezonie definitywnie pożegna się z Bayernem. Były trener Barcelony początkowo zarzekał się, że ma zamiar odpocząć przez rok od futbolu, ale w przypadku pojawienia się oferty z Juventusu może zmienić swoje zamiary. *Del Piero chce by Buffon został w Juventusie :Alessandro Del Piero liczy na to, że Gianluigi Buffon zostanie w Juventusie i nie odejdzie latem do innego klubu. 33-letni zawodnik przyznał ostatnio, że jeśli pojawi się ciekawa oferta, to rozważy zmianę pracodawcy. Jego kolega z zespołu wierzy, że do tego nie dojdzie. Del Piero podkreślił, że Buffon jest ważnym ogniwem Bianconeri i dlatego chciałby, by dalej grał dla turyńskiego zespołu. Buffon jest moim przyjacielem i wspaniałym profesjonalistą. Jest także wspaniałym bramkarzem. Znam go od wielu lat i razem przeżyliśmy wspaniałe chwile. Jestem szczęśliwy, że to on jest bramkarzem Juventusu i mam nadzieję, że pozostanie nim jeszcze przez wiele lat. 120px|right *Dwa tygodnie przerwy Del Piero :Alessandro Del Piero na jednym z treningów doznał kontuzji lewego uda, która wykluczy go z najbliższego ligowego spotkania przeciwko AS Romie. Jak się okazuje, kapitan Juventusu Turyn będzie musiał odpocząć od futbolu przez najbliższych piętnaście dni, co oznacza, że powróci do dyspozycji Luigi Del Neriego dopiero na mecz z ACF Fiorentiną. *Mancini coraz bliżej Juventusu :Zdaniem włoskich mediów, Roberto Mancini jest coraz bliżej objęcia Juventusu Turyn. Szkoleniowiec Manchesteru City ponoć po zakończeniu sezonu może stracić pracę w Anglii. Z ostatnich informacji wynika, że Stara Dama już teraz zdążyła się kontaktować z popularnym Mancio. Juve było zainteresowane także zatrudnieniem Luciano Spallettiego z Zenitu Sankt Petersburg i Waltera Mazzarriego z SSC Napoli, ale w chwili obecnej wydaje się mało prawdopodobne, aby któryś z tej dwójki trafił do stolicy Piemontu. Klub prowadzony przez Włocha co prawda aktualnie zajmuje czwarte miejsce w Premier League, ale jeśli je straci, to trener będzie musiał poszukać sobie nowego pracodawcy. 120px|right *Przyszłość Giovinco rozstrzygnie się po sezonie :Parma będzie rozmawiała z Juventusem Turyn na temat przyszłości Sebastiana Giovinco po zakończeniu sezonu. 24-latek występuje obecnie na wypożyczeniu w zespole prowadzonym przez Pasquale Marino. Agent zawodnika, który wystąpił we wtorkowym spotkaniu reprezentacji Włoch z Ukrainą odniósł się do aktualnej sytuacji swojego klienta. - Giovinco jest w świetnej formie czego byliśmy świadkami w Kijowie. Jego klubowa przyszłość? Parma będzie na ten temat dyskutować w czerwcu z Juve. Jak wiemy, Sebastian koncentruje się na teraźniejszości, a o ewentualnym powrocie do Turynu będzie myślał na koniec sezonu. 24-latek zdobył w tym sezonie pięć bramek w 23 spotkaniach ligowych. *Buffon nie wyklucza odejścia :Gianluigi Buffon twierdzi, że nie otrzymał żadnych ofert z innych klubów, ale nie wykluczył opuszczenia Starej Damy latem. 33-letni golkiper wiązany jest między innymi z odejściem do Romy. Uważam, że mam przed sobą jeszcze cztery lub pięć sezonów gry na najwyższym poziomie. Żadne kluby nie kontaktowały się ze mną, jednak gdy nadarzy się możliwość przejścia do innego zespołu chciałbym przedyskutować tę kwestię z Giuseppe Marottą. 120px|right *Miesiąc bez Chielliniego :Przez najbliższy miesiąc bez Giorgio Chielliniego będzie musiał sobie radzić Juventus Turyn. Doświadczony obrońca doznał urazu mięśnia w towarzyskim spotkaniu reprezentacji Włoch z Ukrainą. Chiellini ma problemy z mięśniem czworogłowy uda. W czwartkowy poranek przeszedł szczegółowe badania, które wykazały naderwanie pierwszego stopnia co niesie za sobą 30-dniową absencję. Należy również wspomnieć o absencji Alessandro Del Piero. Napastnik "Starej Damy" opuścił czwartkowy trening z urazem przywodziciela i jego występ z Romą jest wątpliwy. Marzec *News:Del Piero nie zagra z Romą :Występ Alessandro Del Piero w niedzielnym spotkaniu Juventusu z AS Romą stanął pod znakiem zapytania. Doświadczony napastnik "Starej Damy" przedwcześnie opuścił czwartkowy trening z powodu urazu. 36-latek zostanie poddany szczegółowym badaniom w czwartek popołudniu, by określić jak poważny jest uraz przywodziciela. W tym tygodniu kontuzji doznał również Giorgio Chiellini. 120px|right *Aquilani: Mogę wrócić do Liverpoolu :Alberto Aquilani stwierdził, że nie zmartwi się, jeśli Juventus nie zdecyduje się wykupić go z Liverpoolu. 26-letni Włoch przebywa w Turynie w ramach rocznego wypożyczenia i jak sam przyznaje, jego przyszłość stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Obecnie skupiam się na występach w Juve, ale nie wiem co wydarzy się po sezonie. Jestem tu tylko na wypożyczeniu. Nie będę jednak rozpaczać, jeśli przyjdzie mi wracać do Liverpoolu. Premier League jest najlepszą ligą na świecie i ponowna gra w barwach The Reds mogłaby być fascynująca. *Klose do Juve? :Wczoraj z turyńskim klubem łączony był młodziutki Brazylijczyk Neymar, dzisiaj natomiast pojawiają się doniesienia o możliwości zatrudnienia doświadczonego niemieckiego napastnika, Miroslava Klosego, który po obecnym sezonie najprawdopodobniej opuści Bayern Monachium. Klose jest obecnie, pod względem skuteczności, drugim w historii niemieckim piłkarzem, tuż za Gerdem Mullerem i jego usługi są pożądane w Europie. Według informacji urodzonym w Opolu napastnikiem oprócz Starej Damy interesuje się również Benfika Lizbona, czy też Tottenham Londyn. Klose był łączony z Juventusem już wcześniej i mógłby dołączyć do Bianconerich za darmo. Sam zawodnik stwierdził, że chętniej zagrałby za granicą niż w innym niemieckim klubie niż Bayern Monachium. 120px|right *Chiellini kontuzjowany :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Giorgio Chiellini podczas towarzyskiego meczu reprezentacji Włoch z Ukrainą nabawił się kontuzji lewego uda. Właśnie z tego powodu jego występ w starciu z AS Romą stoi pod znakiem zapytania. Poczułem silny ból w udzie i dlatego poprosiłem o zmianę. Sądzę jednak, że to nic poważnego. Nie mam jednak pewności, czy będę w stanie zagrać już w niedzielę. Chiellini z powodu urazu już po kwadransie został zmieniony przez Astoriego. *Felipe Melo w Napoli? :Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo może zamienić Juventus Turyn na SSC Napoli. Piłkarz w szeregach Starej Damy nie sprawdza się i chociaż w tym sezonie gra zdecydowanie lepiej niż w poprzednim, to i tak Juve ma zamiar go sprzedać. Środkowy pomocnik ma zostać oddany do ekipy z Neapolu w ramach rozliczenia za Fabio Quagliarellę. Pierwokup napastnika ma Bianconerich kosztować 10,5 mln euro. 120px|right *Gasperini po sezonie przejmie Juventus? :Jak donosi stacja Sky, Gian Piero Gasperini jest faworytem do objęcia Juventusu Turyn po zakończeniu sezonu. Na stanowisku trenera zastąpi Luigi Del Neriego. Ten 53-letni szkoleniowiec aktualnie pozostaje bez pracy. Od 2006 roku prowadził FC Genoa, ale na skutek słabych wyników w 2010 roku stracił pracę. The Sun z kolei informuje, że Bianconeri postarają się zatrudnić Roberto Manciniego, który obecnie prowadzi Manchester City. *Spalletti zaprzecza plotkom o Juve :Trener Zenita Sankt Petersburgu Luciano Spalletti zaprzeczył, jakoby miał latem przenieść się do Juventusu. Ostatnio włoskie media donosiły, że 52-letni może po tym sezonie zastąpić na stanowisku często krytykowanego Luigiego Del Neriego. Spalletti skupia się na pracy w obecnym klubie i zapewnił, że bardzo dobrze czuje się w Rosji. To oczywiście plotki. Jestem szczęśliwy w St. Petersburgu. Jak wiele razy mam powtarzać, że myślę tylko o Zenicie, a nie o innym zespole. 120px|right *Zidane o obecnym Juventusie :Niektórzy jeszcze pamiętają Zinedine Zidana występującego w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Są to jednak już tylko wspomnienia... Zidane udzielił wypowiedzi dotyczącej aktualnej sytuacji, w której znalazł się jego były zespół - Juventus. To boli, gdy widzi się Juventus w takim stanie, dlaczego? To proste, Bianconeri muszą zawsze wygrywać - tak, jak miało to miejsce w przeszłości, niestety, czasy się zmieniły, a proces budowy trwa długo. Wierzę, że już niedługo wrócą do najwyższej dyspozycji. Bo Juve będę miał na zawsze w sercu. Znam Agnellego, wierzę, że sobie poradzi, to on jest gwarancją, że dobre czasy tutaj powrócą. Del Piero? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Alex nadal gra na takim poziomie. Czy widzieliście jego bramkę z niedzieli? Gdybym mógł dalej grać, chciałbym mieć taką formę. Czy przeniosę się do Juve? Niestety, nie, ani ja, ani Mourinho. Moja rada? Hazard z Lille? To dobry zawodnik, ale wątpię, by mógł być moim następcą. Sam polecałbym raczej Meneza, który radzi sobie dobrze i może trafić do Juve. *Clichy opuści Kanonierów? :Obrońca Arsenalu Londyn Gael Clichy nie doszedł jak na razie do porozumienia z klubem w sprawie podpisania nowego kontraktu. Tym samym coraz bardziej prawdopodobne jest jego odejście z zespołu po zakończeniu sezonu. Jego sprowadzeniem poważnie zainteresowany jest podobno Juventus Turyn. Clichy jest podstawowym zawodnikiem Kanonierów od dłuższego czasu. Obie strony negocjowały warunki nowego kontraktu, ale według brytyjskich mediów, rozmowy utknęły w martwym punkcie. Po zakończeniu sezonu piłkarza chętnie sprowadziłby Juventus, który jest gotowy wyznaczyć na ten cel około 13 milionów funtów. 120px|right *Juventus znalazł alternatywę dla Buffona? :Juventus FC rozgląda się za bramkarzem mogącym ewentualnie zastąpić Gianluigi Buffona, którego przyszłość w tym klubie jest niejasna. Jednym z potencjalnych następców "Gigiego" jest Maarten Stekelenburg. Buffon praktycznie przez całą karierę związany z Turynem, może po zakończeniu sezonu zmienić pracodawcę, dlatego Juventus monitoruje sytuację Stekelenburga. 28-latek doznał kontuzji wykluczającej go z gry do końca sezonu. Wcześniej zainteresowanie Holendrem wyraziły takie kluby jak Milan, Manchester United oraz Arsenal. *Aquilani niepewny przyszłości :Włoski pomocnik Alberto Aquilani przyznaje, że jego przyszłość jest niepewna. Obecnie 26-letni piłkarz występuje w Juventusie Turyn, do którego jest wypożyczony z Liverpoolu. Wszystko jednak wskazuje na to, że Stara Dama po zakończeniu sezonu nie zdecyduje się na definitywny transfer piłkarza. The Reds oczekują za niego 16 milionów euro. Nie miałem żadnego kontaktu z Liverpoolem lub władzami Juventusu. Na razie nie ma porozumienia. Wiedziałem, że to wypożyczenie, a wszystko powinno wyjaśnić się w maju. Na razie jestem spokojny, jeżeli chodzi o moją przyszłość. 120px|right *Juventus sprzeda swoje gwiazdy? :Juventus Turyn latem liczy na spory zastrzyk gotówki. "Corriere dello Sport" informuje, że Stara Dama dużą część kwoty transferowej, która przeznaczona zostanie na nowych zawodników, ma zamiar pozyskać ze sprzedaży dwóch czołowych piłkarzy - Gianlugiego Buffona oraz Giorgio Chielliniego. Plan odbudowy Juventusu zakłada letnią ofensywę transferową, a włodarze Starej Damy stworzyli już listę potencjalnych zakupów. Na jej czele znajdują się pomocnik Olympique Lyon, Michel Bastos, napastnik Udinese Calcio Alexis Sanchez, snajper Villarreal, Giuseppe Rossi oraz wschodząca gwiazda brazylijskiego futbolu - grający w Santosie Neymar. Dziennikarze "Corriere dello Sport" twierdzą, że Buffonem poważnie zainteresowane są Arsenal oraz AS Roma, a także Manchester City. Tymczasem Chielliniego bardzo chciałby mieć w swojej drużynie menedżer Manchesteru United, Sir Alex Ferguson. Ten transfer jest jednak uzależniony od sprzedaży Serba Nemanji Vidicia, o którego latem ma się starać Real Madryt. *Tiago wróci do Juventusu :Portugalczyk Tiago Mendes wróci do Juventusu Turyn. Jak się okazuje, Atletico Madryt, które drugi sezon z rzędu wypożyczyło z Juve pomocnika nie zdecyduje się na jego wykupienie. Hiszpanom przysługuje prawo do pierwokupu. Atletico miałoby wyłożyć za Tiago zaledwie 2 mln euro, ale skoro triumfator Superpucharu Europy i Ligi Europejskiej UEFA nie zdecyduje się na wykupienie piłkarza, to on będzie zmuszony wypełnić kontrakt ze Starą Damą, który obowiązuje do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. 120px|right *Giorgio Chiellini: Brawo Balzaretti :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Giorgio Chiellini bardzo się cieszy z udanego występu swojego przyjaciela, Federico Balzarettiego. Lewy obrońca rozegrał bardzo dobry mecz w pojedynku ze Słowenią. Jestem szczęśliwy, bo Federico to mój wielki przyjaciel. Spędziliśmy razem dwa lata w Juventusie, on swoją pracę wykonuje naprawdę dobrze i zasługuje na miejsce w reprezentacji. Brawo! *Buffon: Musimy zakończyć sezon z honorem :Bramkarz reprezentacji Włoch i Juventusu FC, Gianluigi Buffon stwierdził w jednym z ostatnich wywiadów, że najważniejsze obecnie dla Starej Damy powinno być zakończenie sezonu z honorem. Mamy pewne problemy, ale nie możemy przed nimi uciekać. Mamy utalentowany skład i musimy zakończyć ten sezon z honorem. Dobrym prognostykiem jest fakt, że niektórzy z piłkarzy Juve zagrali dobry mecz w reprezentacji ze Słowenią i powinno przełożyć się to na psychikę klubu. Byłem krytykowany za moje interwencje w meczu z Brescią, bardzo chwalono natomiast mój występ ze Słowenią. Ktoś może mi powiedzieć dlaczego tak jest? 120px|right *Melo: Barca jest najlepsza, ale wolę Juve :Felipe Melo przyznał w rozmowie z dziennikarzami, że cieszy go zainteresowanie ze strony Barcelony, ale zamierza kontynuować swoją karierę w Serie A. Brazylijczyk jest w pełni oddany swojemu obecnemu pracodawcy - Juventusowi. Doceniam Barcelonę i przyznaję, że to chyba najsilniejszy klub na świecie. Osobiście wolę jednak Real i chciałbym, żeby Jose Mourinho sięgnął po mistrzostwo Hiszpanii. Miło być łączonym z transferem do tak wielkiego klubu, bo to oznacza, że wykonuję dobrą robotę. Na chwilę obecną nie zamierzam się jednak ruszać z Turynu. Chcę zostać z Juventusem i powalczyć o jak najwyższe lokaty w Serie A. *Kolejny uraz Martineza :Jak informują włoskie media, Jorge Martinez nabawił się kolejnej kontuzji. Urugwajczyk, który kosztował Starą Damę 12 milionów euro, doznał urazu na czwartkowym treningu. Były zawodnik Catanii skarży się na ból w lewej nodze i przejdzie dziś szczegółowe badania. Urugwajczyk nie może zaliczyć swojej przygody z Juventusem do udanych. Nękany kontuzjami Martinez nie potrafi przekonać do siebie szkoleniowca Luigiego Del Neriego i wystąpił w zaledwie dwunastu spotkaniach tego sezonu. 120px|right *Goal.com: Pirlo blisko Juventusu :Jak podaje serwis goal.com, szykujący się do opuszczenia Milanu Andrea Pirlo może zasilić skład Juventusu. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy są otwarci na dialog z kreatywnym pomocnikiem z Flero. Kartą wychowanka Brescii zainteresowany jest również Manchester City, ale uważa się, że angielski klub nie ma szans w wyścigu o podpis 31-letniego playmakera. W przypadku gdyby Pirlo dołączył do Juventusu, władze Bianconerich musiałyby zagwarantować mu zarobki szacowane na trzy miliony funtów za sezon miliona euro. Źródło zbliżone do Juventusu podaje: Pirlo opuści Milan na pewno. Nikt nie zaproponował mu podpisania nowego kontraktu na San Siro. Toczą się negocjacje z Juventusem, które rozpoczęły się w ubiegłym miesiącu. Giuseppe Marotta spotkał się z Adriano Gallianim w sprawie Pirlo. Jedyną przeszkodą może być wynagrodzenie piłkarza - 3.5 miliona euro. Jeśli Pirlo obniży wymagania do 2.5 miliona euro, Juventus zakontraktuje go na pewno. Pirlo występuje w Milanie od 2001 roku. *Juventus przedstawił ofertę wykupienia Becka :Jak informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport Juventus wykonał kolejny krok w kierunku pozyskania obrońcy Hoffenheim Andreasa Becka. Zdaniem gazety Włosi zaoferowali pięć milionów euro w zamian za wykupienie karty zawodniczej 24-latka. Kontrakt Becka z Hoffenheim wygasa w czerwcu 2012 roku, dlatego władze niemieckiego klubu będą miały latem jedną z ostatnich szans, by uzyskać pieniądze z jego sprzedaży. Juventus nie jest jednak jedynym klubem, który walczy o pozyskanie zawodnika, o czym informował jego brat, pełniący obowiązki agenta piłkarza: Jesteśmy w fazie negocjacji z Juventusem, ale Andreas jest zawodnikiem, którego chcą sprowadzić do siebie także inne kluby. Aktualnie nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej. Zdaniem prasy Beckiem interesuje się także hiszpańska Valencia i to ona jest głównym kontrkandydatem Juventusu. 120px|right *Lippi: Juve może zapomnieć o pierwszej czwórce :Były szkoleniowiec Juventusu Marcelo Lippi uważa, że Stara Dama nie liczy się już w walce o pierwszą czwórkę tabeli Serie A. Drużyna z Turynu zajmuje dopiero siódmą lokatę w tabeli i do czwartego Udinese traci już 11 punktów. Od dwóch lat zapowiadają powrót do czołówki i nic z tego nie wynika. Nie zarzucam im tego, że się nie starają. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uważam, że zarówno zawodnicy, jak i sztab szkoleniowy pracują ponad siły. Po prostu nie idzie to w parze z wynikami. Efekty tej ciężkiej pracy w końcu przyjdą. Może stanie się to za rok, może za dwa. Juve na pewno wróci kiedyś do ścisłej czołówki. *Aulas gotowy sprzedać Bastosa do Juve :Prezydent Olympique Lyon Jean-Michel Aulas nie zamierza trzymać na siłę w klubie pomocnika Michela Bastosa i jest gotowy sprzedać go do Juventusu. Reprezentant Brazylii od dłuższego czasu jest łączony przez media z Bianconeri i możliwe, że latem dojdzie do transferu. Aulas podkreślił, że jeśli 27-letni piłkarz chce opuścić Stade Gerland, a Juve przedstawi interesującą ofertę, wówczas nie widzi przeszkód do sfinalizowania transakcji. Michel Bastos może odejść z klubu latem, o ile tego chce, a my otrzymamy interesująca ofertę. Czekamy na pierwszą ofertę Juventusu. Włoski klub musi liczyć się z tym, że Bastos będzie kosztował co najmniej 15 mln euro. W 2009 roku OL zapłaciło za niego Lille 18 mln euro. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Atletico Paranaese zdobył dla Les Gones pięć bramek w lidze i trzy w Lidze Mistrzów. Jego kontrakt obowiązuje do 2013 roku. 120px|right *Trezeguet: Kiedyś Juve było naprawdę wielkie :David Trezeguet przyznaje, że jest zszokowany obecną sytuacją Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama zajmuje dopiero siódmą lokatę w tabeli, a nikt w klubie - począwszy od piłkarzy, a skończywszy na trenerze - nie robi z tego wielkiej tragedii. Jeszcze kilka lat temu podobne zachowanie byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Gdy grałem w Turynie, liczyło się dla nas tylko zwycięstwo. Gdy odpadaliśmy z Ligi Mistrzów, była to dla nas tragedia. W klubie panowała wtedy grobowa cisza i dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że kilku piłkarzy nie jadło z tego powodu przez tydzień. Nie gram już w Juventusie, ale to nie oznacza, że nie przejmuję się jego losem. W końcu to tam spędziłem najlepsze lata swojej kariery. *Buffon: Nie wińmy Del Neriego :Gianluigi Buffon uważa, że Luigi Del Neri nie ponosi winy za słabą postawę Starej Damy. Juventus zajmuje dopiero siódmą lokatę w Serie A i nie liczy się już w walce o miejsca premiowane grą w Lidze Mistrzów. Wszyscy widzimy co dzieje się z naszym klubem. Brakuje nam pewności siebie i charakteru. Del Neri jest jednak ostatnią osobą, którą winiłbym za kryzys Juve. On pracuje naprawdę ciężko i stara się nas zmotywować do jeszcze cięższej pracy. Wiem, że spotyka go krytyka ze strony dziennikarzy, ale jest ona nie na miejscu. 120px|right *Bastos i Mascherano na celowniku Juventusu :Michel Bastos i Javier Mascherano są głównymi celami transferowymi Juventusu Turyn - informuje La Gazzetta dello Sport. O sprowadzenie obu zawodników ma postarać się dyrektor generalny klubu Giuseppe Marotta. Bastos już od dłuższego czasu był łączony z Juventusem, ale do tej pory do transferu nie doszło. Włoski klub prowadzi jednak już w tej sprawie rozmowy z Olympique Lyon. Stara Dama chce sprowadzić także Javiera Mascherano, który nie może liczyć na regularne występy w podstawowym składzie Barcelony w obecnym sezonie. *Juventus zainteresowany Farfanem :Dobra dyspozycja Jeffersona Farfana w tym sezonie nie mogła pozostać nieuzauważona. Peruwiańczykiem poważnie interesuje się Juventus Turyn, którego działacze chcą latem wzmocnić siłę ofensywną. Farfan rozpoczynał piłkarską karierę w Allianza Lima skąd przeniósł się do PSV Eindhoven. Holenderską Eredivisie opuścił latem 2008 roku na rzecz Schalke. Peruwiańczykiem poważnie interesuje się również Valencia i Wolfsburg. 120px|right *Krasic: Potrzebowaliśmy tego zwycięstwa :Milos Krasic może być niezmiernie zadowolony z dzisiejszego spotkania, ponieważ jego drużyna odniosła zwycięstwo, a on sam wpisał się na listę strzelców. Serbski zawodnik zwraca jednak uwagę, iż o triumf w tym spotkaniu nie było w ogóle łatwo. Gracze Brescii postawili trudne warunki, którym trzeba było sprostać. Potrzebowaliśmy tego zwycięstwa, by zakończyć ten mniej niż pozytywny okres. Komplet punktów nie było łatwo dziś zdobyć, ale musimy go wykorzystać, by jak najlepiej rozpocząć serię ostatnich spotkań w sezonie. Cieszę się, że ponownie wpisałem się na listę strzelców, brakowało mi tego. Ale dzisiaj i tak liczy się wyłącznie zwycięstwo naszego zespołu. *Aquilani: Teraz liczy się Juventus :Przed dwoma laty Alberto Aquilani zakończył swoją przygodę z AS Romą, odszedł na Wyspy Brytyjskie, a konkretniej do Liverpoolu z którego wypożyczony jest do Juventusu. Za dwa tygodnie czeka go powrót na "stare śmieci". Bianconeri wrócili na zwycięską drogą w ostatnią niedzielę kiedy pokonali Brescie (2:1). To pierwsze zwycięstwo w ostatnich pięciu kolejkach, dające nadzieję na szóste miejsce, które zajmują właśnie rzymianie. Alberto Aquilani wróci do Rzymu by walczyć o punkty już jako zawodnik Juve: Będzie to wyjątkowy mecz, biorąc pod uwagę gdzie dorastałem. Zagramy oczywiście o zwycięstwo, bo teraz liczy się tylko Juventus. 120px|right *El. ME 2012: 6 piłkarzy Juve w kadrze :Reprezentacja Włoch podczas meczu eliminacji Mistrzostw Europy będzie musiała sobie poradzić nie tylko bez odsuniętych od kadry za karę przez Cesare Prandelliego Mario Balotelliego i Daniele De Rossiego, ale i bez Marco Borriello. Powołanie do kadry otrzymał za to Alberto Gilardino, a ponadto po dłuższej nieobecności do drużyny narodowej powraca Davide Santon. Na debiut w Squadrze Azzurra cały czas czeka Alessandro Matri, który otrzymał swoje drugie powołanie. Ponadto po raz pierwszy w zespole Prandelliego znalazł się Parolo. :Bramkarze: Buffon (Juventus), Sirigu (Palermo), Viviano (Bologna) :Obrońcy: Astori (Cagliari), Balzaretti (Palermo), Bonucci (Juventus), Chiellini (Juventus), Criscito (Genoa), Gastaldello (Sampdoria), Maggio (Napoli), Ranocchia (inter), Santon, (Cesena) :Pomocnicy: Aquilani (Juventus), Marchisio (Juventus), Mauri (Lazio), Montolivo (Fiorentina), Thiago Motta (Inter), Nocerino (Palermo), Parolo (Cesena) :Napastnicy: Cassano (Milan), Gilardino (Fiorentina), Giovinco (Parma), Matri (Juventus), Pazzini (Inter), Rossi (Villarreal) *Del Piero dedykuje bramkę drużynie :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero zwycięską bramkę w meczu z Brescią Calcio zadedykował swoim kolegom z drużyny. Stara Dama przed własną publicznością wygrała w niedzielę 2:1. Dedykuję tą bramkę drużynie, każdemu z nas, ponieważ potrzebowaliśmy tego zwycięstwa - powiedział 36-letni zawodnik. - Musimy wyjść z kryzysu i mam nadzieję, że ten wynik będzie dobrą wróżbą. 120px|right *Serie A (30/38): Juventus 2-1 Brescia :Bramka Alessandro Del Piero z 68 minuty meczu Juventusu FC z Brescią dała Bianconerim zwycięstwo i upragnione trzy punkty, o które ostatnimi czasy było im bardzo ciężko. Do przerwy mieliśmy remis 1:1, bo choć mecz potężnym wolejem otworzył Milos Ksić, to w pierwszej odsłonie zdołał wyrównać Eder. :Juventus - Brescia 2-1 (1-1) :bramki: 23' Krasic, 68' Del Piero - 42' Eder :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Traore (68' Barzagli) - Krasic, Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe - Del Piero (87' Martinez), Matri (83' Toni) :Brescia (3-5-2): Arcari - Zoboli, Mareco, Accardi - Zambelli, Kone (76' Baiocco), Cordova (58' Lanzafame), Vass, Daprela - Diamanti (78' Jonathas), Eder :żółta kartka: 28' Mareco :czerwona kartka: 72' Mareco :sędzia: Celi *Leonardo Bonucci: Matematyka nie kłamie, możemy zająć czwarte miejsce :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn, Leonardo Bonucci cały czas wierzy, że klub zakwalifikuje się do rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Zawodnik uważa, że patrząc na tabelę nadal wydaje się to całkiem realne. Matematyka mówi, że nadal możemy zakończyć sezon na czwartym miejscu. Jeśli damy z siebie wszystko, to będzie to możliwe. W tym momencie brakuje nam wyników. W pierwszej połowie w Cesenie zagraliśmy dobrze, ale później zmarnowaliśmy swoją przewagę. Zobaczymy, co w kolejnych spotkaniach pokażemy na boisku. W tym momencie naszym minimalnym celem jest gra w Lidze Europejskiej UEFA. 120px|right *Buffon podpisze nowy kontrakt? :Juventus Turyn w najbliższym czasie ma zamiar zaoferować Gianluigi Buffonowi pięcioletni kontrakt. Tym samym wydaje się, że golkiper na długie lata pozostanie w ekipie ze stolicy Piemontu. Na początku kwietnia Juve ma sfinalizował nie tylko nową umowę ze wspomnianym bramkarzem, ale i z napastnikiem Alessandro Del Piero. Kapitan Juve ma związać się z zespołem Bianconerich do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. *Koniec sezonu dla Iaquinty :Vincenzo Iaquinta w tym sezonie już nie zagra. Napastnik Juventusu Turyn nabawił się kontuzji mięśni lewego uda, co oznacza, że Luigi Del Neri będzie miał coraz większe problemy z zestawieniem składu. Jeśli chodzi o napastników, to do dyspozycji trenera w chwili obecnej pozostają tylko: Alessandro Matri, Alessandro Del Piero oraz Luca Toni. Przypomnijmy, że zimą klub zdecydował się na wypożyczenie do FC Parmy Brazylijczyka Amauriego. 120px|right *Marotta krytykuje Chelsea :Dyrektor generalny Juventusu Turyn, Giuseppe Marotta skrytykował Chelsea Londyn, która jego zdaniem płaci młodym piłkarzom zdecydowanie za dużo pieniędzy. Jestem zaszczycony, ponieważ nigdy bym się nie zdecydował na sprowadzenie Piazona na takich warunkach. Płacenie jednego miliona euro na sezon tak młodemu zawodnikowi byłoby nieetyczne, zwłaszcza wobec jego rówieśników, którzy również zasługują na profesjonalny kontrakt. Hipokryci narzekają, że piłkarze zarabiają zbyt dużo, a potem krytykują mnie, że nie sprowadziłem Piazona. Jak się okazuje, Piazon który już był jedną nogą w Juve ostatecznie zdecydował się wybrać ofertę The Blues. *Żirkow i Bosingwa na liście życzeń Juventusu :Piłkarze Chelsea Londyn znaleźli się na celowniku Juventusu Turyn. Mowa tu o Jurij Żirkowie oraz Jose Bosingwie, którzy ponoć są gotowi na zmianę otoczenia. Kontrakt Żirkowa traci na ważności 30 czerwca 2012 roku i to dla zespołu z Anglii może być ostatnia szansa, aby sprzedać go za dobrą kwotę. Bosingwa natomiast mógł trafić do Juve już przed dwoma laty, ale wówczas zdecydował się odmówić Bianconerim. 120px|right *Roberto Mancini poprowadzi Juventus? :Coraz bardziej prawdopodobne wydaje się, że Roberto Mancini poprowadzi Juventus Turyn. Jeśli popularni Mancio nie zajmie w lidze z Manchesterem City miejsca dającego udział w kwalifikacjach Ligi Mistrzów, wówczas może nawet stracić pracę. The Citizens dość niespodziewanie odpadli w 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej UEFA z Dynamem Kijów, co jest dla Anglików ogromnym rozczarowaniem. Własnie dlatego Mancini ponownie zaczął być łączony z Juventusem. Zawiedli się także fani Zenitu, bowiem zespół Luciano Spallettiego ostatecznie odpadł po dwumeczu z Twente, ale trener mistrza Rosji cieszy się dużo większym zaufaniem swojego klubu, niż Mancio. *Marco Tardelli: Juventus nie sprowadzi gwiazd :Podczas najbliższego okna transferowego mamy zamiar sprowadzić trzech-czterech wielkich piłkarzy - zapewnia Giuseppe Marotta. Marco Tardelli jednak już teraz wydaje się być przekonany, że dyrektor sportowy Juventusu nie dotrzyma słowa. Piłkarze z najwyższej półki nie chcą przechodzić do Juventusu, do drużyny, której daleko do europejskiej czołówki, bo pozycja klubu ma znaczenie. Jak na razie jedynym zawodnikiem, który wyraził chęć przejścia do Juve jest Michel Bastos z Olympique Lyon. 120px|right *Buffon: Chcę tego samego co klub :Gianluigi Buffon jest odzwierciedleniem tego, co dzieje się ostatnio w Juventusie. Włoski bramkarz nie wrócił do wybornej formy, którą prezentował przed kontuzją na mundialu w RPA. 33-latek ma jednak nadzieję, że zarówno on, jak i cały klub, najgorsze chwile ma już za sobą. Przechodzimy przez niełatwy okres, ale nie możemy się temu poddać. Wpływ na słabe wyniki miały na pewno liczne kontuzje naszych zawodników. Drużynie nie wiedzie się najlepiej, ale to nie znaczy, że będę szukać latem nowego pracodawcy. Chcę grać w Juventusie i skoro podobnego zdania jest sam klub, zostanę. *Vialli: Del Neri powinien zostać :Były napastnik Juventusu Gianluca Vialli uważa, że trener Luigi Del Neri powinien pozostać na stanowisku do końca sezonu. 60-letni szkoleniowiec jest często krytykowany z powodu słabej gry Bianconeri i od pewnego czasu mówi się o jego odejściu. Zdaniem Vialliego, którego wymieniano wśród jego potencjalnych następców, zmiana trenera na tym etapie sezonu nic nie wniesie i z decyzją należy poczekać do lata. Nikt się ze mną nie kontaktował i szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że nikt się nie skontaktuje, ponieważ Del Neri powinien pracować do końca sezonu i dać poczucie regularności. Nie sądzę by był sens zmieniać trenera, gdyż na tym etapie to by za wiele nie zmieniło. Lepiej zobaczyć, gdzie się będzie po zakończeniu sezonu i potem zastanowić się jak budować zespół na kolejny sezon. Po 29 kolejkach Juve ma na koncie 42 punkty i zajmuje w Serie A siódme miejsce. 120px|right *Juventus chce Mazzarriego, prezes Napoli nie puści szkoleniowca :Jak donoszą włoskie media, Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany zatrudnieniem aktualnego szkoleniowca SSC Napoli, Waltera Mazzarriego. Prezes Niebieskich, Aurelio De Laurentis jest jednak przekonany, że trener otoczenia nie zmieni. Piłka nożna czasami potrzebuje plotek. To oczywiste, że na bezpośrednie, precyzyjne pytania odpowiada się w taki sam sposób. To miłe, że Mazzarrim interesują się inne drużyny, dlatego podpisałem z nim długi kontrakt. Znakomicie się rozumiemy i wzajemnie szanujemy. Dzwonimi do siebie po kilka razy dziennie. Mazzarri ma jedno w głowie: Napoli, De Laurentis ma jedno w głowie: także Napoli. Obaj pracujemy w tym samym interesie. Nie sądzę, by Mazzarri chciał mnie zdradzić, zdradzić Napoli. *Calciopoli - Gianfelice Facchetti: Kontrolę nad włoską piłką miał także Galliani :Były arbiter mojego ojca Nucini powiedział, ze kontrolę nad ligą włoską miał także Galliani - miał powiedzieć syn zmarłego przed kilkoma laty Giacinto Facchettiego - Gianfelice, który zeznawał na temat afery Calciopoli. Mój ojciec zajmował się stosunkami międzynarodowymi Interu. Miałem z nim stały kontakt i powiedział mi, że zostały potwierdzone powtarzające się wątpliwości przy porażkach, poprzez świadectwo Nuciniego. On jednak wątpił, że istniała kontrola nad walką o mistrzostwo. Nazwiska tych, którzy mieli kontrolować ligę, to: Moggi, De Santis, Pairetto, Bergamo i Fabiani. Z informacji, o których mi wiadomo w tym gronie znajdował się również Galliani. Nucini powiedział ojcu, że nie było żadnego kontaktu z De Santisem i Fabianim, którzy mieli posiadać sekretne karty telefoniczne. Nucini zwrócił także uwagę mojemu ojcu na mecz Serie B, Avellino - Messina, gdzie miały być celowo popełniane błędy na niekorzyść Avellino. 120px|right *Guidolin odcina się od plotek o Juve :Trener Udinese Francesco Guidolin nie przejmuje się tym, że jego nazwisko pojawia się w spekulacjach dotyczących zmiany szkoleniowca w Juventusie. Z Bianconeri ma się po tym sezonie pożegnać Luigi Del Neri i Guidolin jest wymieniany wśród jego potencjalnych następców. 55-letni trener chce jednak dalej pracować na Stadio Friuli i nie myśli o zmianie klubu. Mam nadzieję, że zostanę tutaj i będę planował przyszłość. W moim wieku nie jestem już zainteresowany tym, czy moje nazwisko jest łączone z dużym klubem, czy nie. Może, gdybym miał 40 lat to by mnie to interesowało, ale teraz nie. Udinese w ostatnim czasie gra znakomicie, nie przegrało 12 kolejnych spotkań, a w ostatnich trzech meczach wyjazdowych zdobyło aż 14 bramek, nie tracąc żadnej. W efekcie drużyna awansowała na czwarte miejsce w tabeli. *Bronzetti: Real nie odda Khediry :Znany menedżer piłkarski Ernesto Bronzetti wykluczył możliwość odejścia z Realu Madryt Samiego Khediry. Reprezentant Niemiec był ostatnio łączony z przejściem latem do Juventusu Turyn. W przeciwnym kierunku miałby powędrować Giorgio Chiellinim. Zdaniem Bronzettiego nie ma szans na taką wymianę. - To zupełny nonsens. Nie ma żadnych szans, aby doszło do takiej wymiany. Real Madryt mógł zdecydować się na sprzedaż Gago i kilku innych zawodników, ale na pewno nie Khediry - powiedział Bronzetti. Khedira trafił do Realu latem ubiegłego roku ze Stuttgartu. 23-latek jest ważnym zawodnikiem drużyny prowadzonej przez Jose Mourinho. 120px|right *Del Piero rozczarowany remisem z Ceseną :Alessandro Del Piero jest głęboko rozczarowany remisem 2:2 z Ceseną, ale zamierza intensywnie pracować na treningach w tym tygodniu by zdobyć pełną pulę punktów w starciu z Brescią. Zaczynamy przygotowania do niedzielnego spotkania u siebie z Brescią. Remis z Ceseną nie daje nam satysfakcji, ale musimy o tym zapomnieć. Nikt tutaj nie myśli indywidualnie tylko pod kątem zespołu. Odnosi się to również do mnie. Jeśli trener zdecyduje się wystawić mnie do gry, zagram na maksimum możliwości. Juventus zajmuje dopiero siódme miejsce w tabeli z dorobkiem 42 punktów. *Marotta: Potrzeba wzmocnień :Tracący coraz więcej ze swej budowanej przez lata sportowej marki Juventus FC wie, w którą stronę musi podążać, by odzyskać pozycję. Zdaniem Beppe Marrotty, dyrektora sportowego klubu, rozwiązaniem problemu jest zakup kolejnych piłkarzy. W wywiadzie udzielonym przez Marrottę dziennikowi La Gazzetta dello Sport dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy wyjawił, że klub latem planuje sprowadzenie minimum czterech piłkarzy. Żadnego z kandydatów nie wymienił z nazwiska, przyznając jedynie, że największe szanse mają piłkarze doświadczeni. Juventus potrzebuje minimum czterech kolejnych klasowych zawodników w swojej kadrze. Ponad wszystko powinniśmy myśleć o doświadczonych graczach, którzy będą wiedzieć jak stawiać czoła najtrudniejszym sytuacjom. Jeśli wierzyć prasowym spekulacjom, największe szanse na zasilenie klubu przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu mają Michel Bastos, Javier Mascherano czy Marco Borriello, który do wspomnianej dwójki dołączył jako ostatni "kandydat włoskiej prasy". 120px|right *Pirlo coraz bliżej Juventusu :Zdaniem włoskich mediów Andrea Pirlo będzie bronił barw Juventusu Turyn. Władze Starej Damy ponoć mają dojść do porozumienia z pomocnikiem AC Milanu w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Kontrakt piłkarza z zespołem Rossonerich traci na ważności wraz z końcem sezonu, co oznacza, że po jego zakończeniu będzie mógł on zmienić otoczenie na zasadzie wolnego transferu. *Borriello ponownie na celowniku Juve :Napastnik Marco Borriello ponownie znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu Turyn. Przed rozpoczęciem sezonu piłkarz wybrał ofertę AS Romy, ale niewykluczone, że już teraz zdecyduje się na transfer do zespołu Bianconerich. Napastnik prawdopodobnie wróci do AC Milanu, ponieważ Giallorossi raczej nie zdecydują się na jego wykupienie. Wówczas Giuseppe Marotta ma się postarać sfinalizować jego transfer. 120px|right *Giovinco częścią zapłaty za Quagliarellę? :Juventus Turyn ponoć jest gotów oddać SSC Napoli połowę karty Sebastiana Giovinco. Młody Włoch miałby trafić do ekipy z Neapolu w ramach rozliczenia za Fabio Quagliarellę. Bianconeri za pierwokup Quagliarelli mają zapłacić 10,5 mln euro, a jak nam dobrze wiadomo, klub ma problemy finansowe. Właśnie dlatego chce oddać 50 procent praw do Giovinco Niebieskim. Przypomnijmy, że drugą część karty zawodnika najprawdopodobniej po sezonie wykupi FC Parma. *Matri: Moje bramki nic nie znaczą :Alessandro Matri nie jest zadowolony ze wczorajszego meczu Juventusu, napastnik widzie jednak pozytywy w grze Bianconerich. Sam zawodnik nie jest zadowolony ze swoich bramek, gdyż nie dały one zespołowi zwycięstwa i trzech punktów. Moje bramki nic nie znaczą biorąc pod uwagę wynik. Ten remis to po trochu nasza wina, ale mieliśmy też sporo pecha. Oczywiście, że czuję satysfakcję z dwóch goli, jednak obecnie jestem w wielkim klubie i muszę mierzyć też w inne cele. Musimy skupiać się na każdym kolejnym spotkaniu, nie ma sensu teraz myśleć o zajmowaniu konkretnych pozycji na koniec sezonu. 120px|right *Dwugłos trenerski po meczu Cesena-Juventus :Po spotkaniu Ceseny z Juventusem (2:2) wypowiedzieli się trenerzy obu klubów. Massimo Ficcadenti nie był zadowolony ze zdobycia tylko jednego punktu, gdyż Stara Dama przez 2/3 meczu grała w osłabieniu. Natomiast Luigi Del Neri stwierdził, że kibice powinni być zadowoleni z występu Juventusu. Pierwszy wypowiedział się Massimo Ficcadenti: Kiedy Juve zaczęło grać w dziesiątkę, mecz całkowicie się zmienił. Kiedy przegrywaliśmy już 0:2, mogliśmy stracić koncentrację, jednak nie poddaliśmy się i wróciliśmy do gry, a bramka Parolo dała nam jeden punkt. Z przebiegu meczu mogliśmy się jednak pokusić o zgarnięcie całej puli. Akcja Giaccheriniego była niemożliwa do spudłowania, a jednak jemu się udało. Prowadzilibyśmy 1:0 i byłaby to prawdopodobnie inna gra. Na szczęście Emanuele nie załamał się po tym i wciąż grał na swoim poziomie, taka pomyłka może spowodować spadek pewności siebie. Później głos zabrał Luigi Del Neri: Nasi kibice powinni nam bić brawo, bo zagraliśmy naprawdę bardzo dobrze. Zespół grał dobrze przez 90 minut, szczególnie dobrze wyglądała godzina gry w osłabieniu. Nie uważam, żeby Marco Motta zasłużył na pierwszą żółtą kartkę. Graliśmy przeciwko Cesenie, czyli zespołowi, który ostatni gra bardzo dobrze i nie ma nic do stracenia, więc zrobiliśmy wszystko co mogliśmy. Właściwie broniliśmy się lepiej w dziesięciu niż w 11, ponadto wreszcie byliśmy groźni w ataku. Szkoda straconych bramek po stałych fragmentach gry, gdybyśmy byli bardziej skoncentrowani, moglibyśmy wygrać. Jednak nasz futbol jest coraz lepszy i wracamy na właściwą ścieżkę. *Serie A (29/38): Cesena 2-2 Juventus :Beniaminek włoskiej ekstraklasy, AS Cesena zremisowała w drugim spotkaniu 29 kolejki Serie A z Juventusem FC 2:2. Koniki Morskie przegrywały już 0:2, po bramkach Alessandro Matriego, ale najpierw karnego wykorzystał Jimenez, a następnie czerwona kartka Marco Motty pomogła wyrównać stan meczu, co uczynił na dziesięć minut przed końcem Parolo. :Cesena - Juventus 2-2 (1-2) :bramki: 41' Jimenez (k.), 80' Parolo - 19', 35' Matri :Cesena (4-3-2-1): Antonioli - Santon (79' Ceccarelli), Pellegrino, Von Bergen, Lauro - Caserta (52' Malonga), Colucci, Parolo - Giaccherini (73' Rosina), Jimenez - Bogdani :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, Traore - Krasic (46' Grygera), Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe - Matri (77' Iaquinta), Del Piero (66' Martinez) :żółte kartki: 25' Jimenez, 64' Lauro - 21' Motta, 40' Buffon, 56' Bonucci, 75' Aquilani :czerwona kartka: 43' Motta :Sędzia: Bergonzi 120px|right *Del Neri nie zamierza rezygnować :Trener Juventusu Luigi Del Neri nie ma w planach rezygnacji ze stanowiska i twierdzi, że władze klubu go wspierają. W tym sezonie Bianconeri zawodzą i coraz częściej mówi się o dymisji 60-letniego szkoleniowca. On sam jednak nie chce podawać się do dymisji. Del Neri wierzy, że Juve zacznie grać lepiej i zapewni sobie miejsca w Lidze Europejskiej, bo na udział w Lidze Mistrzów już raczej szans nie ma. Do czwartego w Serie A Lazio traci dziesięć punktów na dziesięć kolejek przed końcem rozgrywek. Rezygnacja nawet nie przechodzi mi przez myśl. Doniesienia to część gry. Rozmawiałem wczoraj z prezydentem i uzgodniliśmy to, o czym mówiliśmy przez ostatnie parę dni. Jest wiara. *Gallas: Odrzuciłem oferty Juve i PSG :Obrońca Tottenhamu William Gallas ujawnił, że latem miał oferty z Juventusu i Paris Saint Germain, ale je odrzucił. W ubiegłym roku sugerowano, że 33-letni Francuz wybrał drużynę Spurs, bowiem nikt inny nie chciał go zatrudnić. Piłkarz zapewnia, że tak nie było. Gallas podkreślił, że zaważyły kwestie rodzinne i dlatego został w Londynie, po tym jak rozstał się z Arsenalem. Wszyscy mówili, że nie miałem latem żadnego klubu. Było tak dlatego, że powiedziałem nie paru klubom. Miałem Juventus, powiedziałem im "nie", ponieważ moja rodzina jest na pierwszym miejscu. Chciałem zostać w Londynie. PSG także chciało mnie zatrudnić. Nie chciałem się tam przenieść. Ludzie powinni więc mówić bzdury, że William Gallas nie miał klubu i że w ostatniej chwili znalazłem Tottenham. 120px|right *Bastos bliżej Juve :Jak donosi La Gazzetta dello Sport, Juventus Turyn jest coraz bliższy pozyskania pomocnika Olympique Lyon Michela Bastosa. Reprezentant Brazylii od pewnego czasu jest łączony z Bianconeri i ponoć dyrektor generalny Giuseppe Marotta nawiązał kontakt z agentem piłkarza. Stara Dama szuka wzmocnień na lewej stronie i Baastos miałby rozwiązać problem turyńskiego zespołu. W rozmowach z Marottą udział mieli brać oficjalny agenta 27-letniego zawodnika Emmanuel De Kercohve oraz Oscar Damiani, który reprezentuje jego interesy we Włoszech. Jako, że francuskie kluby, w tym OL, mają ostatnio problemy finansowe, Les Gones mogą być skłonni sprzedać paru piłkarzy, w tym wycenianego na 15-20 mln euro Bastosa. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Lille zagrał w Ligue 1 w 22 meczach i zdobył w nich pięć bramek, a także zanotował trzy trafienia w siedmiu spotkaniach w Lidze Mistrzów. Jego kontrakt obowiązuje do czerwca 2013 roku. *Ventura nie wierzy w Juventus i Romę :Były szkoleniowiec Bari, Giampiero Ventura, nie wierzy, aby kwalifikacje do przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów uzyskała ekipa Juventusu lub Romy. 63-latek wymienia Napoli, Udinese i Lazio wśród pretendentów do wywalczenia czwartego miejsca na zakończenie sezonu. Udinese może wyprzedzić Lazio i dotrzeć do Napoli. Ten zespół jest bardzo przekonywujący w tym sezonie. Uważam, że czwarte miejsce wywalczy Udinese, Lazio bądź Napoli. Nie wierzę, że uczyni to inny zespół. 120px|right *Rampulla: Zwolnienie Del Neriego byłoby bez sensu :Michelangelo Rampulla, były golkiper Juventusu, uważa że najgorszym ruchem klubu w obecnej sytuacji byłaby zmiana szkoleniowca, bowiem nowy trener nie miałby szansy wprowadzić swoich porządków i najprawdopodobniej także zostałby zwolniony. Zmiana trenera jeszcze w tym sezonie niczego Juventusowi nie da, podobnie jak nie dała przed rokiem, gdy zwolniono Ciro Ferrarę, nie dając mu tym samym możliwości dokończenia rozgrywek. Trener, który przyszedłby teraz nie miałby szans na nic. Zdążyłby się tylko zorientować gdzie jest, a potem najprawdopodobniej by odszedł. Gdy powierza się projekt ludziom jak Ferrara czy Del Neri, trzeba dać im także czas, a nie zwalniać po pierwszych oznakach kryzysu. Juventus zajmuje aktualnie w tabeli siódme miejsce, które w najgorszym przypadku może nie dać mu nawet awansu do przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Europejskiej UEFA. Strata do czwartej pozycji, o której wciąż marzy jeszcze trener Luigi Del Neri wynosi tymczasem już 10 punktów. *Krasić wierzy w zażegnanie kryzysu :Skrzydłowy Juventusu, Milos Krasić, wierzy w zażegnanie kryzysu, jaki ogarnął Juventus w ostatnich tygodniach. Stara Dama przegrała trzy spotkania z rzędu i nie strzeliła dodatkowo bramki od 330 minut. Przechodzimy bardzo trudną sytuację jednak każdy wierzy, że wyjdziemy z kryzysu. Posiadamy odpowiednie cechy. Każdy klub może znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji, ale ciężką pracą na treningach można rozwiązać taki problem. Musimy współpracować, aby grać tak dobrze jak na początku sezonu. 120px|right *Aquilani zagra przeciwko Cesenie :Alberto Aquilani, który znalazł się w kadrze na mecz z AC Milanem, ale ostatecznie został odesłany na trybuny jest już w pełni sił i powinien wystąpić w konfrontacji z AC Ceseną. Juventus przegrał trzy ostatnie spotkania i jeśli polegnie także w rywalizacji z beniaminkiem, to Luigi Del Neri najprawdopodobniej straci pracę. Mając na uwadze kontuzje wielu zawodników w szeregach Starej Damy wydaje się, że u boku Aquilaniego w środku pomocy wystąpi Claudio Marchisio. *Alessandro Del Piero: Lepiej mniej mówić :Alessandro Del Piero jest zdania, że lepiej mniej mówić, a więcej robić. Właśnie taki komunikat wystosował kapitan Starej Damy na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej. Witam przyjaciele. Jak mogliście zauważyć, ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie mniej mówiłem niż zazwyczaj, ale są takie chwile, w których po prostu lepiej mniej mówić i więcej robić. Oczywiście mam tutaj na myśli sytuację, w której się aktualnie znajduje Juventus. Powiedziałem już to przed meczem z Milanem i nadal uważam, że musimy codziennie trenować w Vivonio, by wyjść z tej sytuacji. Musimy wraz z kolegami być zjednoczeni. Dziękuję wam kibicom, za miłość i bliskość którą odczuwam i zapewniam, że jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne. 120px|right *Del Piero wróci do łask Del Neriego? :Alessandro Del Piero przeciwko AC Cesenie prawdopodobnie zagra od pierwszej minuty. Tym samym kapitan Starej Damy ma wrócić do łask trenera Luigi Del Neriego. W ostatnich pięciu pojedynkach popularny Pinturicchio za każdym razem rozpoczynał spotkanie na ławce rezerwowych, a w czterech z nich ostatecznie pojawiał się na placu gry. *Elia na celowniku Juventusu :Juventus Turyn jest podobno zainteresowany pozyskaniem pomocnika Hamburgera SV Eljero Elii. Staram Dama od dłuższego czasu poszukuje nowego piłkarza na lewe skrzydło. Wcześniej na celowniku Juventusu znajdował się Michel Bastos, ale reprezentant Brazylii okazał się za drogi dla włoskiego klubu. Teraz przedstawiciele Juventusu zwrócili swój wzrok na Elię. Juventus interesował się Holendrem już latem 2010 roku, ale wówczas HSV nie było zainteresowane sprzedażą swojego zawodnika. Teraz 24-latek nie ma już jednak pewnego miejsca w podstawowym składzie i niemiecki klub byłby podobno gotowy na jego odejście. Według włoskich mediów, Juventus za definitywny transfer Elii musiałby wyłożyć około ośmiu milionów euro. 120px|right *Vialli przemyśli ewentualną propozycję Juventusu :Gianluca Vialli wymieniany jest wśród kandydatów do zastąpienia Luigiego Del Neri na stanowisku trenera Juventusu. Sam zainteresowany przyznał jednak, że na razie informacje te pozostają jedynie w sferze prasowych spekulacji. Kilka lat temu był kontakt ze strony klubu, ale aktualnie o niczym podobnym nie ma mowy. Nikt z Juventusu do mnie nie dzwonił, ale gdybym otrzymał telefon, wtedy bym przemyślał otrzymaną propozycję. Obecnie trenerem Juventusu wciąż pozostaje zatrudniony latem Luigi Del Neri, jednak słaba forma drużyny w ostatnich tygodniach, spowodowała osłabienie pozycji tego szkoleniowca w klubie. Włoska prasa spekuluje na temat przyszłości aktualnego trenera Starej Damy, który jej zdaniem stanowisko utrzyma co najwyżej do końca aktualnego sezonu. Po nim stery ma przejąć nowy szkoleniowiec, a najczęściej do roli tej typuje się ludzi w przeszłości związanych z klubem, w tym właśnie Gianlukę Vialliego. *Aquilani wznowił treningi :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Alberto Aquilani wznowił treningi z zespołem. Wypożyczony z Liverpoolu zawodnik zmagał się ostatnio z urazem uda. W środowym treningu udział nie wziął natomiast Claudio Marchisio. 120px|right *Juventus sprowadzi Mascherano? :Juventus Turyn ma nadzieję na sprowadzenie po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu pomocnika Barcelony Javiera Mascherano. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy zamierzają przebudować drugą linię swojego zespołu i poszukują odpowiednich kandydatów. Według włoskich mediów Juventus jest gotowy sprzedać Felipe Melo, jeżeli do klubu napłynie dobra oferta. W Turynie nie pozostanie także raczej Alberto Aquilani, który jest jedynie wypożyczony z Liverpoolu. Stara Dama liczy na skuszenie do przejścia do ich zespołu Argentyńczyka, który nie może liczyć na pewne miejsce w podstawowej jedenastce Barcelony. Mascherano jest podobno zainteresowany przeniesieniem się do klubu, gdzie będzie mógł regularnie występować. *Storari: Nikt w zespole nie gra przeciwko Del Neriemu :Drugi bramkarz Juventusu Turyn, Marco Storari zapewnił, że w szeregach Starej Damy nie ma podziału na piłkarzy sprzyjających trenerowi i tych, którzy grają przeciwko niemu. Del Neri to trener wybrany przez władze klubu i słusznie, że do końca może walczyć o swoją szansę. On wie, że ma wielką okazję i zrobi wszystko, by dać z siebie maksimum. My piłkarze jesteśmy z nim. Zapewniam was, jestem w futbolu od wielu lat i i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by jakiś zespół grał przeciwko trenerowi. Tym bardziej nie w takim momencie. W poprzednim sezonie Del Neri był uznawany za fenomen, nie można więc teraz mówić, że to on jest wszystkiemu winien. Każdy przeżywa trudniejsze chwile: piłkarze, trenerzy. Zobaczycie, że wyjdziemy z tego wszyscy razem. Począwszy od meczu z Ceseną. Tu najważniejszy będzie wynik. 120px|right *Dziesięć dni przerwy Melo :Juventus Turyn przegrał szlagierowe spotkanie z Milanem i stracił przy tym na dziesięć dni Felipe Melo. Brazylijczyk po starciu z Kevinem-Prince Boateng skarży się na ból w kostce. Melo wytrzymał do końca spotkania, ale po meczu narzekał na ból. Szczegółowe badania przeprowadzone w poniedziałek potwierdziły około dwa tygodnie absencji. W ciągu kilku dni do zajęć po ostatnim urazie kostki wróci z kolei Luca Toni. *Marotta: Del Neri zostaje :Media spekulowały, że spotkanie z AC Milanem zadecyduje o przyszłości szkoleniowca Juventusu Turyn, Luigi Del Neriego, ale Włoch pozostanie na swoim stanowisku, o czym poinformował dyrektor sportowy klubu, Giuseppe Marotta. Musimy przeanalizować całą tą sytuację. Jednak odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy ponosi nie tylko Del Neri. Nie byłoby w porządku, gdyby obarczano go wszystkim, więc kontynuujemy z nim współpracę. Teraz liczymy na to, że do zdrowia wrócą niektórzy piłkarze. Stara Dama przegrała trzecie spotkanie z rzędu, ale Marotta widział pewną poprawę w grze. Zauważyłem, że jest lepiej pod względem siły i zaangażowania, ale nie można zapominać, że graliśmy z Milanem, który z całą pewnością jest od Juventusu silniejszy. To krytyczny moment, pali się nam grunt pod nogami, jest napięcie i strach. To wszystko sprawia, że popełniamu błędy, które wcześniej nam się nie zdarzały. 120px|right *Vialli kandydatem na trenera Juventusu :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn, Giuseppe Marotta zapewnił, że Luigi Del Neri pozostanie na swoim stanowisku, ale włoskie media prześcigają się w podawaniu nazwisk trenerów, którzy zastąpią byłego szkoleniowca Sampdorii Genua. Zdaniem Tuttosport spore szanse na objęcie Starej Damy ma Gianluca Vialli, który nie prowadzi żadnego zespołu od 2002 roku. Włoch jest aktualnie komentatorem stacji Sky, ale w przeszłości trenował Chelsea Londyn. Alternatywą pozostają Claudio Gentile i Pierlugi Casiraghi. Niektóre media sugerują, że trenerem Bianconeri zostanie Pavel Nedved. Czech miałby prowadzić zespół do końca sezonu. *Sow na celowniku Juve :Jak wynika z doniesień, Juventusu Turyn jest zainteresowany napastnikiem Lille OSC Moussą Sowem. Bianconeri rozglądają się już za wzmocnieniami przed kolejnym sezonem i reprezentant Senegalu jest wśród kandydatów do zasilenia składu włoskiego klubu. Do tej pory 25-letni piłkarz zdobył w Ligue 1 17 bramek w 26 meczach i jest liderem klasyfikacji strzelców. Sowa, który ma kontrakt ważny do 2013 roku, wycenia się obecnie na około dziesięć milionów euro. 120px|right *Del Neri: Obrona na plus, atak do poprawki, kontuzjowani zbawicielami :Po spotkaniu z Milanem głos na temat sytuacji Juventusu zabrał trener Luigi Del Neri. Jego zdaniem obrońcy poprawili już swoją grę, natomiast w ataku wciąż są rezerwy. 61-latek wierzy w zajęcie na koniec sezonu czwartego miejsca, w walce o które ma pomóc powrót kontuzjowanych piłkarzy. Dziś pokazaliśmy nasz charakter. Chłopacy dali z siebie wszystko, co mieli do zaoferowania, ale przeciwko Milanowi nawet stwarzanie okazji bramkowych nie jest sztuką łatwą. To dla nas trudny okres, musimy zakasać rękawy i brnąć naprzód. Jak? Licząc na wyleczenie kontuzjowanych piłkarzy takich jak Aquilani czy Pepe i znajdując odpowiednie nastawienie, ponieważ w ataku musimy stwarzać zdecydowanie więcej zagrożenia. W obronie, w porównaniu do spotkań z Lecce i Bologną, było widać pewien postęp. W pewnym momencie byliśmy na tym samym poziomie co Milan, który aktualnie ma więcej jakości w swoim składzie i przede wszystkim większą liczbę zawodników dostępnych na wszystkich pozycjach. Czwarte miejsce na koniec sezonu? Będzie ciężko, ale wierzymy, że możemy tego dokonać, jeśli wyzdrowieją pewni zawodnicy. *Del Piero: Musimy się nad tym zastanowić :Entuzjazmu i woli zakończenia serii fatalnych wyników brakuje zdaniem Alessandro Del Piero Juventusowi, który po wczorajszej porażce z Milanem może spaść poza strefę europejskich pucharów. Musimy w pełnym skupieniu przeanalizować spotkanie z Milanem i zastanowić się nad wyjściem z sytuacji, w której się obecnie znajdujemy. W takich spotkaniach wszystko może się wydarzyć i niestety tym razem nie ułożyło się po naszej myśli. Sytuacja jest skomplikowana, ale począwszy od kolejnego weekendu będziemy mieli okazję, by zakończyć tę negatywną serię. Nadal mamy szansę, by zakończyć sezon we właściwy sposób, mimo że liczba spotkań do rozegrania wciąż się zmniejsza. Potrzebujemy entuzjazmu i woli wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Trzymając się razem dokonamy tego. 120px|right *Serie A (28/38): Juventus 0-1 Milan :Popularny Rino, czyli Gennaro Gattuso zdobył jedyną bramkę w hicie weekendu na europejskich boiskach, w którym zmierzyły się zespoły Juventusu FC i AC Milan. Tym samym Rossoneri postawili kolejny ważny krok na drodze do Scudetto, Juve zaś może powoli się żegnać z marzeniami o Lidze Mistrzów. :Juventus - Milan 0-1 (0-0) :bramka: 68' Gattuso :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen, Barzagli, Chiellini, Traore (85' Bonucci) - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Martinez - Toni (64' Iaquinta), Matri (81' Del Piero) :Milan: Abbiati - Abate, Nesta, Silva, Jankulovski - Gattuso, Van Bommel, Flamini - Boateng (46' Robinho) - Ibrahimovic, Cassano (72' Seedorf) :żółte kartki: 44' Van Bommel, 46' Gattuso, 90' Ibrahimovic :sędzia: Rizzoli *Allegri: Nie ma mowy o lekceważeniu rywala :Mimo, iż Milan wydaje się być delikatnym faworytem spotkania przeciwko Juventusowi, szkoleniowiec Rossonerich Massimiliano Allegri twierdzi, iż nie ma możliwości, by jego piłkarze do pojedynku podeszli choć trochę rozluźnieni. Nie możemy nie doceniać Juventusu. Nie zmierzymy się przecież z drużyną, która złożyła broń. Bylibyśmy szaleńcami, gdybyśmy nie przystąpili do jutrzejszego spotkania w pełni skoncentrowani. W ostatnim bezpośrednim meczu Juventus zagrał przeciw nam bardzo dobrze, wykorzystując nasze błędy. W ostatnich tygodniach pokonali też Inter, więc nie możemy ich zlekceważyć. Juventus będzie w tym spotkaniu jak zranione zwierzę. 120px|right *Del Neri nie martwi się o swoją posadę :Trener Juventusu Luigi Del Neri nie przejmuje się spekulacjami i nie martwi się o swoją pracę. W sobotę Bianconeri podejmą Milan i panuje powszechne przekonanie, że jeśli przegrają, wówczas 60-letni szkoleniowiec pożegna się ze stanowiskiem, które piastuje od maja ubiegłego roku. Del Neri podkreślił jednak, że ma poparcie władz klubu i chociaż drużyna nie gra najlepiej, to nie wynika to z jego błędów. Dostałem poparcie dyrektorów i pokazali wiarę w to co robię. Brakowało nam w tym sezonie konsekwencji w grze i mamy zespół budowany w biegu, dlatego były problemy z jego skompletowaniem. Moja przyszłość? Nie martwię się. Relacje z klubem są dobre. *Kadra Juventusu na spotkanie z Milanem :Po jedno meczowym zawieszeniu do pierwszego składu Juventusu powraca Gigi Buffon. W ogłoszonej kadrze na pojedynek z Milanem znalazło się także miejsce dla kontuzjowanego wcześniej Alberto Aquilaniego. W pojedynku z powodu kontuzji nie będą mogli zagrać: Fabio Grosso, Hasan Salihamidzic, Leandro Rinaudo, Paolo De Ceglie, Momo Sissoko oraz Fabio Quagliarella. Dodatkowo Simone Pepe nie pojawi się na boisku z powodu zawieszenia. :Bramkarze: Gianlugi Buffon, Alex Manninger, Marco Storari; :Obrońcy: Marco Motta, Giorgio Chiellini, Andrea Barzagli, Armand Traoré, Leonardo Bonucci, Zdeněk Grygera, Frederik Sørensen; :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Claudio Marchisio, Alberto Aquilani, Jorge Andrés Martínez, Miloš Krasić, Marcel Büchel, Nicolo Corticchia; :Napastnicy: Vincenzo Iaquinta, Alessandro Del Piero, Luca Toni, Alessandro Matri 120px|right *Toni: Koniec kariery, gdy osiągnę sukces z Juve :Napastnik Juventusu Luca Toni zdradził, że aktualnie nie myśli o zakończeniu kariery, jednak jeśli uda mu się zdobyć jakieś trofeum ze Starą Damą, wtedy być może odejdzie z futbolu jako spełniony piłkarz. Wychowałem się w regionie Emilia-Romania, tam rządził tylko Juventus. W moim domu od zawsze kibicowaliśmy właśnie jemu. Kiedyś mój ojciec wrócił do domu z koszulką Zibiego Bońka i Michela Platiniego. Obecnie nie zaprzątam sobie głowy planami na przyszłość. Spełniam swoje marzenie i myślę tylko o jak najlepszych wynikach. Jeśli uda mi się wygrać cokolwiek z Juventusem, wtedy być może zakończę karierę. *Chiellini: Koncentrujemy się na meczu z Milanem :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini stwierdził, że drużyna nie myśli o awansie do Ligi Mistrzów, ale skupia się na czekającym ją spotkaniu z Milanem. W ostatnich tygodniach Stara Dama spisuje się bardzo źle, przegrała dwa kolejne spotkania z Lecce i Bolognią. Obecnie zespół plasuje się na dopiero siódmym miejscu w tabeli i będzie miał duże trudności z awansem do Ligi Mistrzów w następnym sezonie. Oczywiście to będzie inne spotkanie w porównaniu do ostatnich dwóch. Zagramy z liderem ligi, faworytem do Scudetto, który moim zdaniem razem z Interem jest krok przed resztą. Nie brakuje nam motywacji. Nie brakowało jej także w innych meczach, ale to oczywiście jest szczególne wyzwanie. Teraz mamy delikatny moment, ponieważ myśleliśmy, że mamy już za sobą trudny okres, z którym zmagaliśmy się w styczniu. 120px|right *Boniek: Del Neri może nie przetrwać kolejnej porażki :Były gracz Juventusu Zbigniew Boniek w jednym z wywiadów stwierdził, że kolejna porażka Starej Damy postawiłaby w trudnej sytuacji każdego, także Luigiego Del Neri, który walczy o zachowanie posady. Kiedy klub ma problemy, winę ponoszą wszyscy. Nie jest to w szczególności wina jakiejkolwiek części całości. Juve ma wielki charakter. Zawsze w swojej historii go miało. Teraz piłkarze nie są jednak w stanie dać tego, czego oczekiwaliby kibice. Mam nadzieję, że ten klub będzie sobie dobrze radził, ponieważ ja jestem przyzwyczajony do zwycięskiego Juventusu. Na samym początku Del Neriemu towarzyszył ogromny entuzjazm. Obecnie klub nie przechodzi jednak przez wspaniały okres i kolejna porażka mogłaby każdego postawić w trudnej sytuacji. *Nedved nie poprowadzi Juventusu :Reprezentant Pavla Nedveda, Mino Raiola, zdementował plotki mówiące o tym, że jego klient mógłby zostać nowym szkoleniowcem Juventusu. Zdaniem włoskiej prasy były gwiazdor Starej Damy może zostać następcą niechcianego Luigiego Del Neriego. To tylko fantazje dziennikarzy. Pavel nie planuje wracać do piłki w roli szkoleniowca i nie skusiłaby go nawet propozycja z Juventusu. Z tego co wiem, to ma inne plany, zupełnie niezwiązane z powrotem na boisko. 120px|right *Agnelli zapowiada zmiany :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Andrea Agnelli zdaje sobie sprawę, że latem w klubie będzie musiało dojść do wielu zmian. W tym sezonie Bianconeri grają poniżej oczekiwań i nie jest wykluczone, że latem odejdzie trener Luigi Del Neri, a także paru piłkarzy. Na razie jednak szczegóły nie są znane. Agnelli podkreślił, że piłkarze są zjednoczeni i starają się walczyć o jak najlepsze rezultaty. Jedność grupy nie została naruszona. Wiemy doskonale, że przechodzimy trudny okres. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że latem trzeba dokonać zmian, ale historia, którą piszemy się nie zmieni. Dialog jest prowadzony i jest mniej lub bardziej intensywny w zależności od wyników. Obecnie jest moment większego napięcia. Jednak grupa jest zjednoczona. Jestem przekonany, że ma spory potencjał i że chce go pokazać. Juve po 27 kolejkach zajmuje w Serie A siódme miejsce i ma siedem punktów straty do czwartej pozycji gwarantującej udział w Lidze Mistrzów. *Melo: Nie możemy popełnić błędu :Po porażkach z zespołami walczącymi o utrzymanie piłkarze Juventusu są zdeterminowani do zwycięstwa z Milanem. Felipe Melo w czwartkowym wywiadzie podkreślił znaczenie bezbłędnej gry. Mamy zerową granicę błędy. Milan to bardzo silny zespół, a jeśli popełnisz błąd, sam się pogrążysz. Musimy zagrać tak samo jak w pierwszym meczu, na maksimum swoich możliwości. Kibice nie są szczęśliwi. Mają rację. Przegraliśmy dwa mecze z outsiderami. Mimo to dalej są z nami, dlatego nadszedł czas by się zrewanżować. 120px|right *Aquilani w Milanie, Pirlo w Juventusie? :Zaskakującą informację podały włoskie media. Otóż jak się okazje, Alberto Aquilani od nowego sezonu może bronić barw AC MIlanu, a Andrea Pirlo wówczas ma trafić do Juventusu. Juve prawdopodobnie nie wykupi Aquilaniego, a Pirlo nie przedłuży umowy z ekipą Rossonerich. Bianconeri jeśli nie zagrają w Lidze Mistrzów, to nie będą w stanie wyłożyć 16 mln euro za pomocnika FC Liverpolu. *Agent Arshavina o transferze do Juventusu :Agent pomocnika Arsenalu Londyn Andreia Arshavina nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy transfer jego klienta do Juventusu Turyn mógłby dojść do skutku. Reprezentant Rosji znajduje się podobno w kręgu zainteresowań Starej Damy. Trudno jest mi rozmawiać o pewnych rzeczach, ponieważ on jest zawodnikiem, którego obowiązuje jeszcze 2,5-letni kontrakt z Arsenalem, a nie ma żadnych formalnych ofert. Myślę, że to tylko spekulacje. Juventus mógł sprowadzić Arshavina dwa i pół roku temu, ale nie chciał. 120px|right *Sissoko nie zagra już w tym sezonie :Mohamed Sissoko nie zagra już w tym sezonie w barwach Juventusu Turyn. Malijski pomocnik przeszedł we Francji operację lewego kolana. Zawodnik od dłuższego czasu zmagał się z urazem. Sissoko przeszedł artroskopię lewego kolana. Zabieg został przeprowadzony w Bordeaux. Na boisko powinien wrócić za trzy miesiące. *Agnelli potwierdza: Del Neri zostaje w Juventusie :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn, Andrea Angelli potwierdził, że Luigi Del Neri nadal będzie pełnił funkcje trenera Starej Damy. Zdaniem prasy Włoch już teraz miał stracić pracę, ale mówi się także, że mecz z AC Milanem będzie dla niego spotkaniem ostatniej szansy. Luigi Del Neri jest naszym trenerem i potwierdzam, że w najbliższym czasie nadal będzie pełnił tą funkcję. 120px|right *Mecz z Milanem ostatnią szansą Del Neriego? :Najbliższe spotkanie ligowe przeciwko Milanowi może być dla trenera Juventusu Luigiego Del Neri ostatnią szansą na udowodnienie swojej klasy. Jeśli Stara Dama nie wygra, wtedy miejsce 60-latka zajmie jeden z szykowanych już teraz na jego miejsce zastępców. Decydujące o dalszym losie szkoleniowca spotkanie zostanie rozegrane w sobotę w Turynie. Jeśli miejscowi nie zagwarantują sobie kompletu punktów w starciu z liderem tabeli, wtedy dni obecnego szkoleniowca dobiegną końca, a jego miejsce może zająć były gracz Starej Damy, Pavel Nedved, pełniący obecnie rolę doradcy w klubie – donosi La Repubblica. Czech miałby objąć drużynę jedynie tymczasowo, do momentu zakończenia obecnego sezonu. Później zastąpić miałby go bardziej ceniony szkoleniowiec. Zdaniem gazety jednym z kandydatów do zastąpienia Del Neriego jest także łączony z Juventusem od kilku sezonów Marcello Lippi, który od momentu rozstania się z drużyną narodową Włoch nie prowadził żadnej drużyny. *Juventus stracił niemal 40 mln euro :Juventus nie zaliczy zapewne sezonu 2010/2011 do udanych nie tylko ze sportowego punktu widzenia. W pierwszej połowie obecnych rozgrywek Bianconeri zanotowali stratę w wysokości 39,5 mln euro, podczas gdy w takim samym okresie rok wcześniej mieli 14,2 mln euro zysku. Przychody włoskiego klubu spadły o 29,8% - ze 125 mln euro do 88,8 mln euro. Wpływ na to miał fakt, że drużyna walczyła w Lidze Europejskiej, a nie Lidze Mistrzów. Ponadto zmienił się sposób rozdzielania dochodów ze sprzedaży praw telewizyjnych w Serie A. Po 27 kolejkach Juve zajmuje w Serie A siódme miejsce, tracąc siedem punktów do pozycji gwarantującej udział w Lidze Mistrzów. Luty 120px|right *Juventus pod kreską :Juventus FC na zebraniu głównych udziałowców przedstawił sprawozdanie finansowe za pierwszą część sezonu 2010/2011, z którego wynika, iż klub stracił niemal 40 milionów euro. Przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy nie są żadną zagadką. W okresie tym Stara Dama wciąż ponosiła nakłady związane z budową nowego stadionu, a jedyną możliwością na wyrównanie bilansu był awans do Ligi Mistrzów, którego zawodnicy nie byli jednak w stanie osiągnąć w poprzednim sezonie, stąd też tak wyraźna strata finansowa. We wspomnianym okresie Juventus zanotował stratę netto w wysokości 39,5 miliona euro. *Wielu kandydatów na trenera Juventusu :Wydaje się, że bez względu na wszystko Luigi Del Neri po zakończeniu sezonu nie będzie już trenerem Juventusu Turyn. Media prześcigają się w tym, kto po nim obejmie posadę szkoleniowca Starej Damy. Villas Boas, Marcello Lippi, Fabio Capello, Gian Piero Gasperini , Antonio Conte I Fabio Capello to nazwiska trenerów, o których zatrudnieniu myśli prezydent Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli. 120px|right *Amauri: Problemy Juventusu? Teraz to nie moje problemy :Brazylijczyk Amauri, który po tym, jak został wypożyczony z Juventusu Turyn do FC Parmy zdobył dla Gialloblu już trzy gole uważa, że problemy Starej Damy już nie są jego problemami. - Problemy Juventusu? Teraz już one mnie nie interesują, bo to nie moje problemy. Jestem w Parmie i teraz myślę tylko o tym klubie - powiedział. Amauri w konfrontacji z Romą zdobył dla Gialloblu dwa gole, dzięki którym FC Parma zdołała zremisować 2:2. *Del Neri nie ma zamiaru odchodzić :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu FC Luigi Del Neri stwierdził, iż nie ma zamiaru zrezygnować z walki o przywrócenie Starej Damie dawnego blasku, a nawoływania kibiców o zatrudnienie Antonio Conte traktuje z dystansem. Nie mam zamiaru rezygnować ze stanowiska. Wszyscy jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za tą sytuację, ja przede wszystkim, ale nie oznacza to, że zrezygnuję. Niedawno prezydent stwierdził, że nadal mi ufa. Nawoływania kibiców o danie szansy Antonio Conte wynikają tylko z miłości do swojego dawnego idola, ale aktualnie potrzeba nam jedności, by razem wyjść z tej sytuacji. Juve to aktualnie bardzo delikatna drużyna. Jak tylko w meczu wydarzy się coś złego, natychmiast tracą odwagę do stawienia temu czoła. 120px|right *Marotta: Nie róbmy z Del Neriego kozła ofiarnego :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Beppe Marotta przyznał, że wkrótce trener Luigi Del Neri zostanie poddany ocenie, ale dodał jednocześnie, iż robienie z niego kozła ofiarnego nie jest właściwą metodą na uzdrowienie klubu. W tym sezonie nie mieliśmy żadnych sygnałów, po których moglibyśmy dojść do wniosku, że Del Neri tarci kontrolę nad całą sytuacją. Mimo to chcemy ocenić całą tą sytuację. Trener zostanie poddany ocenie, której zresztą podlegamy my wszyscy, ponieważ każdy z nas jest odpowiedzialny za tę sytuację. Kibice mają absolutną rację narzekając, ponieważ Juventus zawsze powinien dawać z siebie wszystko. Szukanie kozła ofiarnego nie jest jednak właściwym sposobem. *Serie A (27/38): Juventus 0-2 Bologna :Były snajper Juventusu Turyn Marco Di Vaio zdobywając dwa gole na Stadio Olimpico walnie przyczynił się do wygranej Bologny na tym obiekcie oraz poważnie osłabił pozycję trenera Luigiego Del Neri, który coraz bardziej musi drżeć o pracę. :Juventus - Bologna 0-2 (0-0) :bramki: 50', 67' Di Vaio :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Grygera (70' Pepe), Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Martinez (46' Del Piero) - Iaquinta (46' Toni), Matri :Bologna (4-3-1-2): Viviano - Esposito (31' Mutarelli), Portanova, Britos (78' Cherubin), Rubin - Perez, Mudingayi, Casarini - Della Rocca - Meggiorini (88' Busce), Di Vaio :żółte kartki: 88' Pepe - 65' Mutarelli, 73' Britos :sędzia: Romeo 120px|right *Lista powołanych na mecz z Bologną :Simone Pepe jest już w pełni sił, co oznacza, że zagra w najbliższym ligowym meczu, w którym Juventus Turyn podejmie na Stadio Olimpico di Torino FC Bolognę. Na placu gry nie zobaczymy za to m.in. zdyskwalifikowanego Gianluigi Buffona, a także kontuzjowanych: Alberto Aquilaniego oraz Andrei Barzagliego. Nie zapominajmy także o urazach Paolo De Ceglie, Fabio Quagliarelli oraz Leandro Rinaudo. :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 15 Barzagli, 17 Traoré, 19 Bonucci, 20 Toni, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 32 Matri, 43 Sorensen *Masiello wróci do Juventusu? :Juventus Turyn pracuje nad powrotem Andrei Masiello do klubu. Piłkarz w latach 2003-2005 był własnością Starej Damy, ale później popularni Bianconeri postanowili się go pozbyć. Teraz 25-letni obrońca na co dzień grywa w AS Bari. Mówi się, że Juve jest gotowe zapłacić za niego 4,5 mln euro, ale niewykluczone, że jego wartość spadnie, bowiem wspomnianej drużynie grozi spadek do Serie B. 120px|right *Alessandro Del Piero: Nigdy nie grałem dla pieniędzy :Alessandro Del Piero tak bardzo chce przedłużyć kontrakt z Juventusem Turyn, że jest gotów podpisać nawet umowę, którą otrzymują juniorzy. Kapitan Starej Damy zapewnił, że nigdy nie grał dla pieniędzy. Witam wszystkich. Myślę, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas, aby powiedzieć wszystkim, że piłka nożna była moją pasją przez wiele lat i nadal nią jest. Piszę to wszystko po to, aby wyjaśnić, że pewne sytuacje i zachowania nie są zależne ode mnie, a są mi przypisywane. Od początku mojej kariery pałałem ogromną miłością do piłki nożnej, do drużyny Juventusu i jego fanów. Nigdy nie grałem dla pieniędzy. Wiele zrobiłem w moim życiu, teraz mógłbym zarobić więcej w innym miejscu, nawet przy założeniu, że mam już sporo lat, bo otrzymałem niedawno kolejne oferty. Rozmawiałem z prezydentem, aby wiedział, że nie zależy mi na pieniądzach, tylko chcę przystąpić do przyszłego sezonu z ogromną determinacją, bo to mój zawód i moja pasja, i mam ogromne pragnienie, aby znów wygrać. To takie same pragnienie, które miałem podczas turnieju Viareggio oraz Mistrzostw Świata, nie wspominając już o Serie B. Pragnę podkreślić, że mojego związku z barwami Juventusu i kibicami tego klubu nie da się określić. Podpisałem swój pierwszy kontrakt z Juventusem jako junior i jestem gotowy podpisać także ostatnią umowę w formie kontraktu juniorskiego, ale chcę dalej bronić tych barw. *Pirlo i Santon na liście życzeń Juventusu :Andrea Pirlo i Davide Santon znaleźli się na celowniku Juventusu Turyn. Bianconeri cały czas myślą o wzmocnieniu linii pomocy oraz lewej i prawej strony linii obrony. Pirlo po zakończeniu sezonu będzie mógł opuścić AC Milan na zasadzie wolnego transferu, chyba że zdecyduje się na przedłużenie umowy. Davide Santon z Interu Mediolan natomiast nie mieści się w pierwszym składzie Nerazzurrich i dlatego został wypożyczony do AC Ceseny. 120px|right *Aquilani może trafić do Romy :Jeśli Juventus Turyn nie zdecyduje się na wykupienie Alberto Aquilaniego, wówczas Wloch najprawdopodobniej nie powróci do FC Liverpoolu i ponownie trafi na Półwysep Apeniński. Sporo mówi się o tym, że pomocnik, który przebywa na wypożyczeniu do Juve z opcją pierwokupu może w przyszłym sezonie grać w AS Romie, w której grywał zanim zdecydował się odejść do The Reds. Jak na razie nie zanosi się na to, aby Stara Dama miała skorzystać z prawa do pierwokupu, które wynosi 16 mln euro. *Storari gotowy do walki o zwycięstwo :Marco Storari wraca do bramki Juventusu na spotkanie z Bologną w której zastąpi zawieszonego za czerwoną kartkę Gianluigiego Buffona. Rezerwowy bramkarz jest gotowy do walki o zwycięstwo. Zagraliśmy z Lecce bez przekonania, prawdopodobnie zlekceważyliśmy rywala. Nie możemy popełnić tych błędów. Bologna gra bardzo agresywnie. Spisują się coraz lepiej w ostatnich tygodniach, ale chcemy to wygrać, by zapomnieć o ostatniej klęsce. Juventus musi wygrać ten mecz jeśli liczy na udział w europejskich pucharach. 120px|right *Juventus przebuduje skład? :Jak donosi Il Corriere dello Sport, Juventus planuje latem przebudować skład i można spodziewać się prawdziwej rewolucji kadrowej. Dyrektor generalny Giuseppe Marotta chce pozbyć się co najmniej sześciu piłkarzy i praktycznie tylko Milos Krasic może być zupełnie spokojny o pozostanie w klubie. Odejść mają Simone Pepe, Jorge Martinez, Leandro Rinaudo, Armand Traore, Mohamed Sissoko i Vincenzo Iaquinta. Nie wiadomo też, czy Bianconeri wykupią pomocnika Alberto Aquilaniego, za którego musieliby wyłożyć 16 mln euro. Na liście życzeń jest z kolei m.in. obrońca Chelsea Jose Bosingwa, który ma kontrakt ważny tylko do czerwca tego roku. Ponadto mówi się też o pozyskaniu Andreasa Becka, Michela Bastosa i Riccardo Montolivo. W tym sezonie Juve gra poniżej oczekiwań i po 26 kolejkach zajmuje w Serie A dopiero siódme miejsce. *Del Piero: Chcemy się zrehabilitować :Alessandro Del Piero jest gotowy zrehabilitowania się za porażkę przed tygodniem z Lecce. Juventus w dalszym ciągu ma nadzieję na kwalifikacje do europejskich pucharów, ale do tego potrzebuje zwycięstw. Mieliśmy dwa podwójne treningi w Vinowo w tym tygodniu, a teraz przygotowujemy się na Bolonię. Wszyscy pracują na pełnych obrotach. Nie musimy chyba mówić, jak ważne jest zwycięstwo w tym meczu po przegranej z Lecce. Musimy jak najszybciej zapomnieć o ubiegłotygodniowej klęsce. 120px|right *Agent: Juve zna wartość Aquilaniego :Jeśli Alberto Aquilani ma zostać w Turynie, włodarze Juventusu będą musieli zapłacić za piłkarza Liverpoolu co najmniej 16 milionów euro. Zdaniem agenta zawodnika, suma odstępnego została uzgodniona w trakcie wypożyczenia. Nie wiem skąd to zdziwienie Juventusu, że musi zapłacić taką kwotę za Alberto. Przecież to było ustalone już kilka miesięcy temu. Wygląda więc na to, że mój zawodnik, mimo udanego okresu na wypożyczeniu, będzie musiał powrócić do Anglii. Wątpię, by jakiś inny klub z Serie A był gotowy wykupić go na stałe. *Giovinco trafi do Valencii? :Sebastian Giovinco, który jest aktualnie wypożyczony z Juventusu Turyn do FC Parmy, z opcją wykupienia przez Gialloblu połowy praw do karty piłkarza znalazł się na celowniku CF Valencii. Po zakończeniu sezonu władze popularnych Nietoperzy ponoć rozpoczną negocjacje w sprawie Włocha zarówno z ekipą Emilianich, jak i z Juve. 120px|right *Melo na celowniku Realu :Zdaniem portalu "4-4-2.com" Felipe Melo znajduje się na liście życzeń Jose Mourinho, co oznacza, że może zamienić Juventus Turyn na Real Madryt. Królewscy są gotowi zapłacić za Brazylijczyka 13 mln euro, natomiast Stara Dama chciałaby otrzymać za niego o 5 mln euro więcej. Przypomnijmy, że Melo jakiś czas temu kosztował Juve 25 mln euro. *Trezeguet: Pamiętajcie czym jest Juventus! :Były gracz Juventusu FC, a obecnie napastnik hiszpańskiego Herculesa, David Trezeguet wyraził nadzieję, że w Turynie przypomną sobie czym jest prawdziwa Stara Dama i zaczną nawiązywać do wielkiej tradycji tego klubu. Francuz zaproponował nawet nazwisko trenera, który powinien poprowadzić Bianconerich. Pamiętajcie czym jest Juventus. Wziąłbym graczy do pokoju z trofeami, aby im to przypomnieć. Co do ewentualnego następcy Del Neriego, to moim marzeniem byłby Mourinho. On jest obecnie numerem jeden. Del Neri wkłada w swoją pracę dużo wysiłku, ale Angelli wie, że do Ferrari powinien wsiąść kierowca odpowiadający samochodowi klasą. Juventus, aby wygrywać, powinien zatrudnić trzech prawdziwych mistrzów, nie zaś ósemkę, która zapewnią klubowi zaledwie czwartą lokatę. Pytany o najlepiej wspominany sukces w barwach Juventusu odpowiada. Pierwsze mistrzostwo pod wodzą Marcelo Lippiego, następnie te dwa z czasów Calciopoli. Nawet gracze Interu muszą przyznać, że panowaliśmy w tamtych czasach. 120px|right *Alessio Secco: Wykupcie Aquilaniego i Quagliarellę :Były dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn, Alessio Secco uważa, że Stara Dama powinna się zdecydować na wykupienie zarówno Alberto Aquilaniego, jak i obecnie kontuzjowanego Fabio Quagliarelli. Moim zdaniem zaraz po tym jak doznał kontuzji, Juventus powinien był wykupić Quagliarellę. To prawda, że napastnik doznał poważnego urazu, ale jego umiejętności są niepodważalne i Juventus zrobi wszystko co tylko możliwe, aby go wykupić. Aquilani? Także jego bym wykupił. *Calciopoli: Część rozmów telefonicznych zniknęła?! :Jak donosi "Tuttosport" spora część rozmów telefonicznych dotyczących afery Calciopoli rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Z tego też powodu rozprawa, która miała się odbyć we wtorek, 22 lutego została odroczona. W postępowaniu FIGC Prokurator Stefano Palazzi powołał na świadka Gennaro Mazzeia, który rozmawiał ze zmarłym już kilka lat temu Giacinto Facchettim. Mazzei ma zeznawać 3 marca. "Tuttosport" twierdzi, że zniknęło dużo najbardziej kłopotliwych dla Interu rozmów telefonicznych. Ta informacja nie została jednak potwierdzona przez żadne inne źródło. Teraz oskarżyciej Luciano Moggiego żąda m.in. przesłuchania syna Giacinto Facchettiego. Oto oficjalny komunikat w tej sprawie: W ramach dochodzenia w toku postępowania co do odwołania Juventusu w sprawie Scudetto 2006 przyznanego wcześniej Interowi Włoski Związek Piłki Nożnej poinformował, że Prokuratura Federalna ze Stefano Palazzim na czele wznowi przesłuchania w dniu 3 marca powołując na świadka Gennaro Mazzeia, byłego członka Can. 120px|right *Angelli krytykuje piłkarzy Juventusu :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Andrea Agnelli nie kryje niezadowolenia z postawy zespołu w przegranym 0:2 spotkaniu z Lecce. Jego zdaniem piłkarze nie dali z siebie wszystkiego w tym spotkaniu i to zadecydowało o niekorzystnym rezultacie. Po trzech doskonałych występach teraz musieliśmy zaznać goryczy porażki z Lecce. Po spotkaniu zawodnicy nie musieli nawet brać prysznica. Ja i kibice jesteśmy rozczarowani wynikiem oraz występem drużyny. Graliśmy tym samym zespołem, który zagrał przeciwko Interowi Mediolan. Musimy zrozumieć, że w każdym meczu musimy dawać z siebie wszystko. *Trezeguet: Milan i Inter chciały mnie pozyskać :Napastnik Herculesa, David Trezeguet przyznał, że w styczniu chciały go pozyskać Inter i AC Milan. Piłkarz po latach opuścił Juventus i przeniósł się do beniaminka La Liga. W obecnym sezonie Francuz strzelił 10 bramek w 20 meczach drużyny z Alicante. Tak, mogę potwierdzić, że w styczniu Milan się ze mną kontaktował i chciał mnie pozyskać - mówi David Trezeguet - Ja jednak chciałem dokończyć to co zacząłem w Herculesie. Zarówno Milan, jak i Inter do mnie dzwonił, ja jednak wolałem zostać w Hiszpanii. 120px|right *Claudio Marchisio: Musimy być jednością :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn, Claudio Marchisio jest rozczarowany po wyjazdowym starciu z US Lecce. Piłkarz najwyraźniej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że miejsce gwarantujące udział w Lidze Mistrzów coraz bardziej się oddala od Starej Damy. Musimy być jednością i zacząć wygrywać od następnej niedzieli. W meczu z Lecce nie pokazaliśmy chęci walki o zwycięstwo. Całe spotkanie ustawiła jednak czerwona kartka Buffona. *Del Neri: Najgorszy mecz w sezonie :Trener Luigi Del Neri nie przebierał w słowach i był wyraźnie rozczarowany spotkaniem w którym Juventus z łatwością dał się ograć beniaminkowi z Lecce. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy powiedział, że jego podopieczni zasłużyli na przegraną. Mam wrażenie jakby w tym meczu grali inni piłkarze. Drużyna dużo słabsza od tej, którą oglądaliśmy w poprzednich pojedynkach. Lecce grało intensywnie, bardzo energicznie, a my na ich tle wypadliśmy bardzo blado. Zaprezentowaliśmy brzydki futbol i odnieśliśmy jak najbardziej zasłużoną porażkę. Prawdopodobnie był to nasz najgorszy mecz w tym sezonie. Chciałbym jednak podkreślić zasługi Lecce, którzy włożyli w dzisiejszą grę całe swoje serce. Mam nadzieję, że ten mecz posłuży nam jako twarda lekcja. 120px|right *Serie A (26/38): Lecce 2-0 Juventus :Świetne widowisko obejrzeli kibice zgromadzeni na Stadio Via Del Mare w Lecce. Gospodarze nieoczekiwanie zwyciężyli z wielką łatwością, a największy udział w ich wiktorii miał bez wątpienia bramkarz Juventusu, Gianluigi Buffon, wykluczony już po dwunastu minutach gry. :Lecce - Juventus 2-0 (1-0) :bramki: 32' Mesbah, 49' Bertolacci :Lecce: Rosati - Donati, Ferrario, Fabiano, Brivio - Vives - Munari, Grossmuller, Bertolacci (90' Coppola), Mesbah (85' Rispoli) - Di Michele (53' Chevanton) :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen (58' Iaquinta), Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Krasic (13' Storari), Aquilani, Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Toni (46' Del Piero), Matri :żółta kartka: 66' Vives :czerwone kartki: 12' Buffon, 69' Vives :sędzia: Mazzoleni *Alessandro Matri: Walka o Scudetto nie jest skończona :Chociaż Juventus Turyn traci do AC Milanu aż jedenaście punktów, to Alessandro Matri wydaje się wierzyć w możliwość wywalczenia mistrzostwa Włoch. Tak przynajmniej jasno wynika z jego ostatniej wypowiedzi. Walka o Scudetto jeszcze nie jest skończona - powiedział krótko napastnik Starej Damy, który zimą wzmocnił Juve przechodząc do stolicy Piemontu z Cagliari Calcio. 120px|right *Trzy cele Marotty :Giuseppe Marotta ma trzy cele do zrealizowania. Pierwszym z nich jest renegocjacja umowy z FC Liverpoolem, aby wykupić Alberto Aquilaniego za mniej niż pierwotnie zakładano (16 mln euro). Juve nie tylko chciałoby zatrzymać pomocnika, ale i przedłużyć kontrakty z Claudio Marchisio oraz Giorgio Chiellinim. Władze Bianconerich zabierają się za to od ponad roku, ale jak na razie bezskutecznie. Ponadto Stara Dama chce, aby w klubie karierę zakończył Alessandro Del Piero, który ponoć przedłuży aktualny kontrakt (wygasa wraz z końcem bieżącego sezonu) o kolejny rok. *Mocno osłabione Lecce podejmie Juventus :US Lecce przystąpi do starcia z Juventusem Turyn w mocno osłabionym składzie. Na placu gry nie zobaczymy m.in. zdyskwalifikowanych: Jedy, Daniele Corvii, Ofere oraz Rubena Olivery. Nie zapominajmy, że także trener Giallorossich, De Canio został zawieszony, przez co będzie zmuszony oglądać poczynania swoich podopiecznych z wysokości trybun. :2 Donati Giulio, 5 Sini Simone, 8 Munari Gianni, 9 Corvia Daniele, 11 Mesbah Djamel, 13 Ferrario Stefano, 14 Fabiano, 17 Di Michele David, 19 Piatti Ignacio, 20 Vives Giuseppe, 21 Grossmuller Carlos, 22 Rosati Antonio, 23 Chevanton Ernesto J., 28 Brivio Davide, 32 Coppola Manuel, 33 Rispoli Andrea, 81 Benassi Massimiliano, 91 Bertolacci Andrea 120px|right *Juventus bez Pepe i Sissoko :Juventus Turyn w najbliższym ligowym starciu przeciwko US Lecce, do którego dojdzie na Via del Mare, będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez zdyskwalifikowanego Mohameda Sissoko oraz bez narzekającego na lekki uraz Simone Pepe. Ponadto Luigi Del Neri nie może skorzystać z usług cały czas kontuzjowanych: Leandro Rinaudo, Paolo De Ceglie, Fabio Quagliarelli oraz Armanda Traore. :1 Buffon, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 15 Barzagli, 17 Traoré, 19 Bonucci, 20 Toni, 21 Grygera, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 32 Matri, 43 Sorensen *Bastos zainteresowany przenosinami do Juve :Michel Bastos stwierdził w niedawnym wywiadzie dla "La Stampa", że tak wielkiemu klubowi jak Juventus nie odmawia się. Poprzedniego lata spekulowało się, że Bastos opuści Lyon i przeniesie się do jednego z włoskich klubów. Najbliżej, wg. mediów, miało mu być do Juventusu Turyn. Bastos nie ukrywa, że perspektywa przenosin do Starej Damy jest dla niego interesująca. Na razie jestem w Lyonie. Wiem jednak o zainteresowaniu Juventusu i uważam, że takiemu klubowi nie można odmówić w razie interesującej oferty. Dla przypomnienia warto dodać, że Michel przeszedł do Lyonu w 2009 roku z Lille za 18 mln euro. Od tamtej pory zbiera świetne opinie. 120px|right *Sissoko zastąpi... Sissoko? :To, że Momo Sissoko po sezonie prawdopodobnie opuści Juventus jest już niemal stuprocentowo pewne. Co ciekawe, włodarze Bianconerich chcą sprowadzić na jego miejsce... Moussę Sissoko, rozgrywającego francuskiego FC Tolouse. Pozyskaniem Mohameda Sissoko mocno interesuje się kilka klubów, w tym Fiorentina, Lazio oraz hiszpańska Sevilla. W Juventusie już robią podchody, których owocem może być kolejny piłkarz o tym samym nazwisku. 21-latkiem z Tuluzy interesują się jednak także inne europejskie marki. *Mourinho: Nigdy nie poprowadzę Juventusu :Jose Mourinho nigdy nie zaakceptuje propozycji pracy w Juventusie Turyn. Portugalczyk wyjaśnił, że nie mógłby prowadzić Starej Damy, skoro wcześniej trenował Inter Mediolan. Jestem tego typu osobą, że chyba za bardzo poświęcam się swoim drużynom, by następnie prowadzić zespół rywala. Nie mógłbym trenować Juventusu po tym, jak nosiłem koszulkę Interu. Bóg musi uważać, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. W przeciwnym razie nie dałby mi tak wiele. Mam nadzwyczajną rodzinę, wykonuję pracę, o jakiej zawsze marzyłem. Bóg musi mieć o mnie naprawdę dobre zdanie. 120px|right *Pepe wierzy, że zostanie w Juventusie :Simone Pepe jest optymistą i wierzy, że Juventus Turyn zdecyduje się na definitywne wykupienie go z Udinese Calcio. Piłkarz przebywa e ekipie ze stolicy Piemontu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu za 7 mln euro. Zawsze daję z siebie wszystko na boisku, ale wiem, że albo tutaj zostanę, albo i nie. Ja sądzę, że tutaj zostanę i chciałbym tego, ale to nie zależy tylko ode mnie. Zawsze chciałem pełnić ważną rolę w wielkiej drużynie. Jestem optymistą. *Aquilani nie chce wracać do Anglii :Alberto Aquilani liczy na to, że pozostanie w Juventusie na kolejny sezon. 26-letni Włoch przebywa obecnie w Turynie w ramach wypożyczenia z Liverpoolu i wyraża nadzieję, że włodarze Starej Damy wykupią go na stałe. Aquilani został sprowadzony na Anfield jako następca Xabiego Alonso. Były zawodnik Romy nie przekonał jednak do siebie ówczesnego szkoleniowca The Reds, Roya Hodgsona i po zupełnie nieudanym pobycie w Anglii powrócił do Serie A. Gdy byłem w Liverpoolu, nie mogłem liczyć na regularną grę. Teraz ponownie się to zmieniło. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tylko wypożyczenie, ale wierzę w to, że zostanę tu na dłużej. 120px|right *Buffon: Tak podpowiadało mi serce :Gianluigi Buffon zdradził dziennikarzom, dlaczego nie zdecydował się opuścić Turynu. Włoski bramkarz podkreśla swoje przywiązanie do Starej Damy i zapewnia, że chce osiągać sukcesy tylko i wyłącznie z tym klubem. Zdecydowałem się zostać w Juventusie, bo tak podpowiadało mi serce. Przeżywamy trudne chwile, ale uważam, że klub może odzyskać dawną świetność szybciej niż się wydaje. Jestem w Juve od dziesięciu lat i przeżyłem wiele niezapomnianych chwil, które zostaną w mej pamięci na zawsze. Budujemy zespół z myślą o przyszłości. Nie wygrywamy jeszcze meczu za meczem, ale widać stały postęp. Wierzę, że zmierzamy w dobrym kierunku. *Buffon: Czwarte miejsce w naszym zasięgu :Bramkarz Juventusu Gianluigi Buffon uważa, że jego zespół stać na zajęcie w tym sezonie czwartego miejsca w Serie A. Bianconeri wygrali w niedzielę prestiżowe spotkanie z Interem Mediolan (1:0) i awansowali na szóste miejsce w tabeli. Do czwartej pozycji, którą aktualnie zajmują Nerazzurri, tracą trzy punkty i zdaniem Buffona wywalczenie kwalifikacji do Ligi Mistrzów jest w zasięgu Starej Damy. W niedzielny wieczór wygraliśmy bardzo trudny mecz. Pokonaliśmy zespół, który w poprzednim sezonie wygrał wszystko i to spore osiągnięcie, które pozwala nam ocenić nasz potencjał. Dzisiaj, patrząc realistycznie, musimy mierzyć w czwarte miejsce i to jest na pewno w naszym zasięgu. 120px|right *Toni: Nie zawsze lepsi wygrywają :Luca Toni broniący barw Juventusu Turyn, wierzy w szanse swojego zespołu w walce o Scudetto, bo jego zdaniem, o zdobyciu mistrzostwa nie przesądzą wielkie indywidualności, a umiejętność gry zespołowej. Może jesteśmy czasem porównywani do drużyn najlepszych we Włoszech, ale nie zawsze Ci lepsi wygrywają - stwierdził Luca Toni, mając na myśli mediolańskie ekipy. Potrzebujemy pozytywnych rezultatów i konsekwencji w dążeniu do celu. Zespół złożony jest z młodych zawodników, dlatego wróżę Juventusowi powrót do zdobywania pucharów. *Del Piero dziękuje Ronaldo :Kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero wyraził swoje uznanie dla Ronaldo, który ostatnio ogłosił zakończenie zawodowej kariery. Brazylijczyk grał w Serie A w latach 1997-2002 oraz 2007-2008 i wiele razy rywalizował z Del Piero. Włoch jest wdzięczny Ronaldo za wspaniałe pojedynki, które toczyły ich zespoły i podkreślił, że zawsze bardzo szanował tego piłkarza. Zawsze wierzyłem w to, że wielkość piłkarza jest mierzona wielkością jego rywali, wielkimi pojedynkami, które nawet w sporcie zespołowym, jakim jest piłka nożna, się zdarzają. Lata spędzone przez Ronaldo we Włoszech, jego pierwszy okres w Interze, stały pod znakiem naszych pojedynków. Del Piero vs Ronaldo. Juve vs Inter. Po meczu zawsze szukaliśmy się, by wymienić się koszulkami. Ronaldo był jednym z piłkarzy, których szanowałem najbardziej. Jego oświadczenie poruszyło mnie, mimo że nie zaskoczyło. Niestety kontuzje storpedowały ostatnie lata jego kariery i przyczynił się do tej decyzji. 120px|right *Aquilani czy Pirlo? Juventus musi zdecydować :Przedstawiciele Juventusu Turyn zastanawiają się nad sprowadzeniem z Milanu Andrei Pirlo. Stara Dama będzie musiała zdecydować, czy czynić starania o doświadczonego reprezentanta Włoch, czy wykupić z Liverpoolu 26-letniego Aquilaniego, który dobrze spisuje się grając w ramach wypożyczenia. Władze Juventusu nie są jednak przekonany, że powinni wykładać 16,5 miliona euro za definitywny transfer zawodnika Liverpoolu. Na przeszkodzie mogą stanąć także zbyt wygórowane żądania finansowe piłkarza, który chciałby zarabiać 3,5 miliona euro rocznie. Juventus jest gotowy płacić mu o milion euro mniej. Z kolei Pirlo w ostatnim czasie jest łączony z odejściem z Milanu. Z końcem obecnego sezonu wygasa bowiem jego kontrakt z Rossonerri. Tym samym Pirlo mógłby trafić do Juventusu na zasadzie wolnego transferu. Obecnie piłkarza zarabia jednak pięć milionów euro rocznie. Na wykładanie takiej kwoty z pewnością nie zgodzą się przedstawiciele turyńskiego klubu. *Matri: Czas zapomnieć o Interze :Bohater niedzielnych Derby d’Italia, Alessandro Matri, uważa, że jego klub musi jak najszybciej zapomnieć o zwycięstwie nad Interem. Juventus zagra w niedzielę wyjazdowy mecz z Lecce. W ostatni weekend przeżyłem coś niesamowitego. Sprawiłem kibicom wielką radość, ale wciąż muszę się wiele nauczyć, by stać się snajperem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Myślę, że do końca nie pojąłem jeszcze jak wielkim klubem jest Juventus. To wielki zaszczyt, że jestem częścią tego zespołu. Występ z Interem to już jednak przeszłość. Trzeba zapomnieć o tym zwycięstwie i skupić się na kolejnych spotkaniach w Serie A. Przed nami ciężki mecz z Lecce i musimy przystąpić do niego w pełni skoncentrowani. 120px|right *Amauri i Giovinco za Pastore? :Juventus Turyn nie rezygnuje ze starań o Javiera Pastore. Co prawda Maurizio Zamparini żąda w zamian za napastnika aż 50 mln euro, ale Juve jest gotowe na złożenie US Palermo nieco innej oferty. Bianconeri są gotowi po zakończeniu sezonu oddać Różowym Amauriego oraz połowę praw do Sebastiana Giovinco (drugą prawdopodobnie nabędzie FC Parma). O napastnika Sycylijczyków zabiega także Manchester City. *Giovinco nie chce wracać do Juventusu :W Juventusie Turyn nie poznali się na jego talencie. Po przeprowadzce do FC Parmy kariera Sebastiana Giovinco zaczęła nabierać tempa. Piłkarz nie ma zamiaru wracać do zespołu Starej Damy. W mojej głowie już przeciąłem pępowinę. Sądzę, że zasługuję na więcej i to nie dlatego, że jestem dobrym chłopcem, ale ze względu na to, co daję z siebie na boisku. Wiem, że mogę grać w wielkim zespole. Problemem jest teraz to udowodnić. W Juventusie nie dali mi takiej szansy. Dlatego lepiej, by każdy poszedł swoją drogą. Chcę coś udowodnić tym, którzy we mnie nie wierzyli. Pokazać im, że się mylili. To byłoby najlepsze zwycięstwo. 120px|right *Luciano Moggi: Brawo Juve, ale nie zapominajcie o Calciopoli :Luciano Moggi zaapelował, aby pomimo zwycięstwa Juventusu Turyn w starciu z Interem Mediolan nie zapominać o aferze Calciopoli. Włoch uważa, że wszystkim powinno zależeć na sprawiedliwości. Mecz w Turynie nie był piękny. Juventus zagrał bardzo mądrze, ale nie było to spektakularne widowisko. O końcowym rozstrzygnięciu zadecydował błąd Cordoby, który nie upilnował Matriego, a także fatalna pomyłka Eto’o, który powinien był doprowadzić do wyrównania. Ostatni tydzień na pewno był udany dla Juventusu, ale apeluję, abyście nie zapominali o Calciopoli. Ja rozumiem deklaracje Leonardo i Materazziego, bo w ich interesie jest to, aby nie mówić o Calciopoli. Nie rozumiem natomiast Buffona, który powinien chcieć szukać sprawiedliwości. Być może gdyby proces w Neapolu był przeprowadzony od razu, to Juventus nigdy by nie zagrał w Serie B i dominowałby zarówno we Włoszech, jak i na świecie przez wiele lat. Uważam jednak, że zobaczycie jeszcze Juventus świętujący zdobycie scudetto. *Platini: Juventus wróci na szczyt :Prezydent Europejskiej Unii Piłkarskiej (UEFA) Michel Platini uważa, że fani Juventusu Turyn muszą być cierpliwi, ale jest także pewny, że klub wkrótce wróci na europejski szczyt. Fani muszą zrozumieć, że trochę czasu zajmie powrót do wielkości. Jeżeli uważają siebie za prawdziwych kibiców i naprawdę kochają klub, to pozostaną blisko niego w trudnych czasach. Taka osoba może być nazwana prawdziwym kibicem. Juventus był największym klubem na świecie, ale wtedy pojawił się mały problem, który spowodował to, że klub grał w Serie B. Wtedy odeszło wielu mistrzów. Juventus jednak wróci na swoje miejsce. Nie jestem pewny kiedy, ale na pewno tak się stanie. 120px|right *Niegroźny uraz Matriego :Jak się okazuje, uraz którego nabawił się grywający w Juventusie Alessandro Matri podczas starcia z Interem Mediolan nie jest groźny i piłkarz wróci do gry w przeciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Alessandro Matri przeszedł badania radiologiczne, gdyż podczas meczu z Interem uskarżał się na ból żeber. USG i radiografia wykazały, że doszło do niewielkiego rozproszenia mięśni międzyżebrowych i bóle w przeciągu tygodnia powinny ustąpić. Matri został bohaterem derbów Włoch, w których to Juve właśnie po jego bramce wygrało z ekipą Nerazzurrich 1:0. *Leonardo: Jestem dość zadowolony :Trener Interu Mediolan Leonardo pozytywnie wypowiadał się o swoim zespole mimo porażki w niedzielnym spotkaniu z Juventusem Turyn. Brazylijski szkoleniowiec widział pozytywy w grze swojej drużyny i ma nadzieję, że lepszy rezultat osiągnie w kolejnym meczu z Fiorentiną. Mieliśmy problemy ze stwarzaniem sobie sytuacji w pierwszej połowie. Juventus zagrał bardzo dobrze, był zjednoczony i ciężko było się przez nich przedrzeć. Po przerwie zagraliśmy o wiele lepiej, cały czas atakowaliśmy, ale Juve grało dobrze w obronie. Eto'o nie był problemem, ogólnie zbyt wolno wymienialiśmy piłkę, więc napastnicy nie mieli wystarczającego wsparcia. Spodziewałem się, że Juventus zagra dobrze, ponieważ było widać, że ostatnio wyglądali coraz lepiej. Po niedzielnej porażce Inter traci osiem punktów do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu. - To nic nie zmienia. Można popatrzeć na wyniki z ostatnich tygodni. Jesteśmy zespołem, który zawsze walczy i w środę, przeciwko Fiorentinie będziemy mieli kolejną szansę - mówił Brazylijczyk. Zobaczyłem pozytywny występ, szczególnie w drugiej połowie i jestem dość zadowolony. Zabrakło nam jednak wyrazistości i nie graliśmy w naszym normalnym tempie. 120px|right *Del Neri: To może być nowy rozdział :To może być początek nowego rozdziału'' - tak skomentował zwycięstwo swojego zespołu nad Interem Mediolan trener Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri. W niedzielnym meczu obu drużyn, Stara Dama przed własną publicznością wygrała skromnie 1:0, dzięki trafieniu Alessandro Matriego. Udowodniliśmy, że jesteśmy silni zarówno pod względem psychologicznym i moralnym. To zwycięstwo może mieć decydujące znaczenie w otwarciu nowego rozdziału w naszym sezonie. Przyjście Alessandro Matriego, Luki Toniego i Andrei Barzagliego w styczniu dodało nowej siły do drużyny. Drużyna jest teraz bardziej skupiona i precyzyjna. Możemy mieć problemy, ale dostajemy to, na co zasługujemy. Piłka nożna bazuje na zdobywaniu bramek, a to staje się trudne, kiedy wszyscy napastnicy są kontuzjowani. Razem z Matrim ponownie odkryliśmy naszą odwagę i walczymy cały czas o zwycięstwo. Pokonaliśmy bardzo silną drużynę i jesteśmy z tego bardzo dumni. *Serie A (25/38): Juventus 1-0 Inter :Spotkanie w ogólnym rozrachunku nieco zawiodło, jednak po jego zakończeniu cieszą się tylko kibice Juventusu. Bianconeri zwyciężyli nieco pozbawiony barw Inter po bramce Alessandro Matriego z pierwszej połowy. :'''Juventus - Inter 1-0 (1-0) :bramka: 30' Matri :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Krasic, Aquilani, Felipe Melo (75' Sissoko), Marchisio (73' Pepe) - Matri, Toni (66' Iaquinta) :Inter: Julio Cesar - Maicon, Ranocchia, Cordoba, Zanetti - Kharja (61' Pandev), Motta, Cambiasso (74' Nagatomo) - Sneijder - Eto'o, Pazzini :żółte kartki: 79' Sissoko - 88' Zanetti, 90' Motta :sędzia: Paolo Valeri 120px|right *Barzagli: To będzie otwarty i bardzo ważny mecz :Całe Włochy żyją niedzielnym starciem Juventusu Turyn z Interem Mediolan. Te konfrontacje od zawsze elektryzują Półwysep Apeniński, a od pamiętnej afery Calciopoli jeszcze nabrały większego znaczenia. Andrea Barzagli po raz pierwszy weźmie udział w takiej konfrontacji. To będzie wspaniały mecz. Inter przeżywał trudne chwile na początku sezonu, ale po przyjściu Leonardo odnalazł się i włączył się do walki o scudetto. Z drugiej strony Juventus ostatnio zalicza dobre występy. Także w Palermo, pomimo porażki. W Cagliari można było zobaczyć prawdziwy Juventus. Niedzielne starcie będzie otwarte, bardzo ważne dla obu ekip. Inter chce pozostać w walce o scudetto, a my chcemy kontynuować dobre wyniki po zwycięstwie nad Cagliari. *Luigi Del Neri: Musimy wygrać, aby znów konkurować :Luigi Del Neri zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Juventus Turyn czeka bardzo trudne zadanie. Chociaż trener Starej Damy obawia się Interu Mediolan, to zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego podopieczni ten mecz po prostu muszą wygrać. Musimy wygrać, aby wrócić do bycia konkurencyjnym. Inter jest najsilniejszym zespołem na świecie i na pewno są zmotywowani do tego aby wygrać i zrobią wszystko co tylko możliwe, aby właśnie tak się stało. Toni - Matri? Wydaje mi się, że równie dobrze funkcjonował w Cagliari atak Nene - Matri, ale najważniejsza jest sama świadomość. Rywalizacja Pazzini - Matri? Mam nadzieję, że z tej dwójki lepszym okaże się być Matri, który mógłby kontynuować to co już zapoczątkował, bo to bardzo ważne w piłce nożnej. Matri jest bardzo ważny dla Juventusu, ale i Pazzini chce zdobyć kolejne gole i to już w najbliższą niedziele. Chiellini na lewej obronie? W chwili obecnej występuje na tej pozycji z konieczności. Dopóki nie wyleczą się inni piłkarze, którzy mogą grać na skrzydle, to na tej pozycji będzie występował Chiellini. Marchisio? Mogę go wykorzystywać także przy ustawieniu 4-4-2, o czym świadczy także fakt, że strzelił już pięć bramek w lidze. Wystarczy popatrzeć jak się spisuje żeby zrozumieć, że jeśli tylko będzie w pełni sił to zagra. Kogo się obawiam w Interze? Tam wszyscy są w formie. Sneijder, Eto’o i Pazzini strzelają, Julio Cesar znów gra na wysokim poziomie, a Javier Zanetti nie wydaje się, aby był w takim wieku jakim jest. To przykład zawodnika, który jest pasjonatem piłki nożnej. W pierwszym starciu Bianconerich z Interem, do którego doszło na stadionie San Siro padł bezbramkowy remis. 120px|right *Powołania Juventusu na mecz z Interem :Na Derby D'Italia powołania otrzymało dwudziestu zawodników zespołu trenera Del Neriego. Do kadry wracają Simone Pepe, Marco Motta i Vincenzo Iaquinta. Obecni są również Claudio Marchisio i Momo Sissoko, którzy narzekali w ostatnim tygodniu na drobne urazy. Brakuje natomiast Fabio Grosso, na lewej flance zagra prawdopodobnie Giorgio Chiellini. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Storari :Obrońcy: Motta, Chiellini, Barzagli, Bonucci, Grygera, Sorensen :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe, Krasic, Martinez :Napastnicy:' Iaquinta, Del Piero, Toni, Matri *Real chce Chielliniego :Słaba postawa Juventusu w obecnych rozgrywkach może sprawić, że Real Madryt jeszcze mocniej postara się o pozyskanie z zespołu Starej Damy obrońcy Giorgio Chielliniego – donosi La Gazzetta dello Sport. Zawodnik ze swoim aktualnym klubem związany jest kontraktem do końca czerwca 2015 roku, jednak jeśli Juventus po raz kolejny nie zdoła się zakwalifikować do rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów, wtedy piłkarz być może będzie chciał rozważyć inne oferty. Zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport w pogotowiu jest Real Madryt, który reprezentantem Włoch interesował się już w przeszłości. Tym razem Królewscy chcieliby dobić targu latem i choć w Turynie chcą zatrzymać 26-latka uznawanego za przyszłość klubu, to niewykluczone, że rozmowy zostaną podjęte, tym bardziej, że przedstawiciele hiszpańskiego klubu nie mają zamiaru szczędzić funduszy na pozyskanie Chielliniego, co w napiętej sytuacji finansowej Juventusu nie pozostaje argumentem bez znaczenia. 120px|right *Pazzini: Do Turynu po zwycięstwo :Nowy snajper Interu Mediolan Giampaolo Pazzini, który nie tak dawno łączony był także z Juventusem, twierdzi, że Nerazzurri do Turynu jadą z jednym celem – wygrać spotkanie i sięgnąć po trzy punkty. Scudetto? Nie wszystko zależy teraz od nas, bo to Milan jest na prowadzeniu, ale Inter nie podda się do ostatniej kolejki. Są trzy czy cztery dobre drużyny, ale to Milan ma przewagę nad wszystkimi. Nas teraz czeka trudne spotkanie z Juventusem, które mamy nadzieję wygrać, by kontynuować wspinaczkę w ligowej tabeli. Mamy wielką wolę zwycięstwa i właśnie po nie jedziemy do Turynu. *Moggi: Inter będzie za silny dla Juventusu :Luciano Moggi uważa, że Inter pokona Juventus w niedzielnym meczu Serie A. Obecnie Nerazzurri mają na koncie o sześć punktów więcej niż Bianconeri i w przypadku zwycięstwa mogą zmniejszyć stratę do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu do zaledwie dwóch punktów. Moggi podkreślił, że serce podpowiada mu stawianie na Juve, ale rozum każe stawać na aktualnych mistrzów Włoch. Moje serce bije dla Juventusu, ale z mojej oceny wynika, że trzeba postawić na Inter. Nerazzurri tworzą zespół i są silniejsi, mają także wyjątkowych piłkarzy. Powrót Wesleya Sneijdera przywrócił grę w zespole Leonardo. Grają płynniej i oferują w efekcie spektakularny futbol. 120px|right *Bastos zainteresowany transferem do Juventusu :Brazylijczyk Michel Bastos stwierdził, że nie będzie w stanie odrzucić oferty Juventusu, jeżeli Olympique Lyon dojdzie do porozumienia z przedstawicielami ekipy ze stolicy Piemontu. 27-latek znajduje się w wyśmienitej formie dlatego przykuł zainteresowanie między innymi Milanu i właśnie Starej Damy. Według doniesień La Gazzetta dello Sport, oferta Bianconerich oscyluje w granicach 14 milionów euro, a Lyon domaga się kwoty o cztery miliony wyższej. *Matri: Pokonanie Interu otworzy wrota Ligi Mistrzów :Nowy snajper Juventusu Alessandro Matri stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że spotkanie z Interem nie ma wielkiego znaczenia dla losów całego sezonu, ale ewentualne zwycięstwo w nim przybliży Starą Damę do awansu do Ligi Mistrzów. Postrzegam to jako bardzo ważny pojedynek. Mimo to nie sądzę, by ten mecz miał o czymkolwiek decydować w kontekście całego sezonu. Do zakończenia sezonu wciąż 12 kolejek i wiele rzeczy może się w tym czasie wydarzyć. Jeśli jednak wygramy w niedzielę, wtedy będziemy bliżej Ligi Mistrzów. W ostatnim spotkaniu trafiłem dwukrotnie do siatki, a mecz z Interem wypełnia mnie adrenaliną. Oni i Milan są silniejsi, ale my mamy właściwą motywację. Pojedynek na szczycie w Serie A zostanie rozegrany w niedzielny wieczór na turyńskim Stadio Olimpico. W tabeli Juventus jest aktualnie dopiero ósmy, a więc znajduje się poza strefą europejskich pucharów. Do miejsca czwartego, gwarantującego start w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów podopieczni Luigiego Del Neri tracą jednak tylko cztery punkty, mając do rozegrania w sumie 14 spotkań, a nie jak stwierdził snajper 12. 120px|right *Juventus poczeka na decyzję Federcalcio do maja :Władze Juventusu Turyn liczą na odzyskanie tytułów odebranych za sezon 2004/2005 i 2005/2006 w wyniku afery Calciopoli. Wniosek został już złożony, a na decyzję Federcalcio będzie trzeba poczekać do maja. Prokurator Stefano Palazzi ma zbadać, czy uzyskane dowody są wystarczające do tego, by by zwrócić Juventusowi Scudetto za wyżej wymienione sezony. Postępowanie w tej sprawie toczone jest równolegle z Calciopoli 2 w Neapolu. *Felipe Melo: Musimy za wszelką cenę pokonać Inter :Konfrontacja Juventusu Turyn z Interem Mediolan zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Na stadionie Olimpico w Turynie dojdzie do bardzo ciekawie zapowiadającego się starcia. To będzie mecz z podtekstami. Dodatkowego smaczku tej rywalizacji dodają spory związane ze słynną już aferą Calciopoli. Pomocnik Bianconeri, Felipe Melo nie kryje, że to spotkanie musi się zakończyć ich zwycięstwem. Mecze z Interem są wyjątkowe, bardzo je czujemy. To Derby Włoch i wpływają nie tylko na obraz tabeli, ale i na morale. Porażka może pozostawić nas na ziemi, zwycięstwo może nas z niej podnieść. Ciężko pracujemy pod kątem tego spotkania, bo chcemy wygrać za wszelką cenę. 120px|right *Vialli: Juve pokona Inter :Gianluca Vialli jest przekonany, że Juventusu Turyn wygra w niedzielę z Interem Mediolan. Bianconeri po serii słabszych spotkań ograli ostatnio Cagliari 3:1 i według Vialliego może to znacząco podnieść morale przed pojedynkiem z aktualnym mistrzem Włoch. Były napastnik Starej Damy, który w 1996 roku wygrał z tym klubem Ligę Mistrzów, uważa, że Inter da się pokonać. W niedzielę Juve może pokonać Inter, mogą się męczyć, ale to jest w naszym zasięgu. Zwycięstwo nad Cagliari poprawiło morale i będzie ważne dobrze rozpocząć ten mecz. *Beck odrzucił ofertę Juventusu :Agent obrońcy Hoffenheim Andreas Becka ujawnił, że reprezentant Niemiec miał okazję na przejście do Juventusu Turyn podczas styczniowego okna transferowego, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się na pozostanie w obecnym klubie. Hoffenheim było skłonne przyjąć opiewającą na osiem milionów euro ofertę ze strony Starej Damy, ale transferem nie był zainteresowany sam zawodnik. On jest aktualnie kapitanem Hoffenheim i jest bardzo szczęśliwy w klubie. Nie rozważał możliwości opuszczenia Hoffenheim zimą. Juventus jest oczywiście wielkim klubem, ale to nie jedyny zespół, który chce pozyskeać Andreasa. Fakt, że Juventus złożył ofertę nie jest żadnym powodem do odejścia. Andreas chciałby grać w europejskich pucharach, ale to równie dobrze może się stać z Hoffenheim. Nie jest zdesperowany do opuszczenia klubu. 120px|right *Matri: Nie budźcie mnie z tego snu :Przebywający na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Włoch napastnik Juventusu, Alessandro Matri na łamach La Gazzetta dello Sport wyraził swoją niesamowitą radość, z powodu ostatnich wydarzeń, które go spotkały. Ostatni tydzień odmienił moje życie. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest tylko piękny sen. Gwizdy podczas meczu z Cagliari? Oczywiście, że nie byłem zadowolony, ale ująłem ten incydent w cudzysłów. Schodząc z murawy słyszałem oklaski, ale być może to zasługa moich krewnych czy też przyjaciół. Rozumiem kibiców Cagliari. Matri nie zapomina doświadczenia, które zebrał grając w Cagliari i dziękuje osobom, bez których nie byłoby go na szczycie. Cellino chyba wierzył we mnie najbardziej. Wykupił mnie, wydając worek pieniędzy podczas gdy ja strzelałem sześć bramek na sezon. Nie skreślił mnie. Następnie chciałbym podziękować Allegriemu, za zaufanie którym mnie obdarzył, nawet wtedy kiedy siedziałem na ławce rezerwowych. *Agent o przyszłości Iaquinty :Agent Vincenzo Iaquinty spodziewa się pozostania jego klienta w Juventusie Turyn. Obecnie napastnik wraca do zdrowia po kontuzji kolana. Agent zawodnika Andrea D'Amico zapytany o przyszłość swojego klienta odpowiedział: To pytanie do Pana Marotty. Na pewno będzie częścią Juventusu w następnym sezonie, ponieważ nie uważam, aby mieli najlepszych napastników. Kontakt z innymi zespołami? Nie było żadnego kontaktu. Teraz Vincenzo wraca do zdrowia i tylko to go interesuje. Chce dobrze radzić sobie w Juventusie. 120px|right *Del Piero porozumiał się z Juventusem :Alessandro Del Piero doszedł do porozumienia z Juventusem Turyn w sprawie przedłużenia kontraktu - poinformowały włoskie media. Brat piłkarze Stefano Del Piero rozmawiał we wtorek z dyrektorem generalnym Starej Damy Giuseppe Marottą. Do kolejnego spotkania ma dojść w poniedziałek. Według włoskich mediów, Del Piero przedłuży o rok swój kontrakt. W przyszłym sezonie ma zarobić około dwóch milionów euro. Kategoria:Strona główna